Lost
by SimplePlanFan188
Summary: What happens when you get a whole bunch of wrestlers to go camping but get lost in the woods? Trish, Stacy, John, Jericho, Eddie Rey and more!
1. For the love of doughnuts

Author's note: Ok this is only my second story so deal with it lol oh and the first chapter is a little off topic, but not in the second chapter.

"EWWW! No why would we do that?" Christy Hemme exclaimed looking disgusted.

"Because it's fun!" Stacy said smiling

"Leave it up to you to come up with and Idea like that!" Trish murmured.

"Hey!" Stacy said sounding offended.

"She's right!" Torrie said "Any ways, who else would come?"

"Well, me, Trish, Christy, Ashley, Cena, Jericho if we have too, and of course, Christian!" Stacy said happily.

"Stace, you're my best friend and all, but you come up with the stupidest ideas!" Trish yelled.

"I have to agree, camping? We are divas! We can afford more than a measly tent in the woods!" Ashley, who had won the Raw 2005 diva search, told Stacy. Stacy rolled her eyes.

"That's what's fun about it! You need to get used to the bugs, wild animals such as raccoons, bears and squirrels and also to the cold mornings, beans, marshmallows, and sleeping on the cold hard floor!" Stacy exclaimed happily.

"Umm…I don't know if it's me or not but those things don't seem to really…excite me." Torrie said rolling here eyes.

"Hey girls!" John Cena came down the hall with Chris Jericho.

"Oh hi" Stacy said watching Torrie hug John. She glanced at Trish and saw she was pretending not to be jealous. "Have you seen   
Christian?" Stacy asked looking past Chris's shoulder.

"Nope, why would we hang out with a creepy little bastard?" John asked as he put an arm around Torrie.

"Hey watch your mouth that's my boyfriend you're talking about!" Stacy said looking frustrated.

"Whoa, Christian's first girlfriend." Jericho said pretending to be amazed.

"Stop, that's my friend's boyfriend you're talking about!" Ashley said as she slapped Chris's arm playfully.

"Yeah Jerko!" Stacy yelled getting mad.

"Hey that's my boyfriend you're talking about!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Still on her side?" Chris asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut it!" Ashley said.

"Why do you like him?" Stacy asked.

"Oh just be quiet and tell the guys your "wonderful" idea!" Ashley said, using her fingers as quotation marks around "wonderful".

"Yeah tells us!" John said looking interested.

"Oh god!" Jericho said looking scared. Stacy glared at him for a while before she began to talk.

"And that's why we need to go camping!" Stacy concluded. She looked around to see everyone asleep.

"Did you hear a word I just said?" Stacy complained.

"Huh? Oh yeah you want us to go camping" Cena said with an unsure look.

"Yeah" Jericho moaned.

"At least you listened!" Stacy exclaimed. Trish rolled her eyes.

"Hi guys!" Rey Mysterio said as he walked up to the group of wrestlers. Every looked at Rey to Eddie.

"Hey Man!" Cena said greeting the former tag team partners. "What you doing here at Raw?"

"It's a free country, we can go where ever we want!" Eddie said matter-of-factly. Trish rolled her eyes again.

"We know that, we just didn't expect to see two Smackdown wrestlers on raw!" Trish explained.

"Yeah……well we wanted to come so...HI!" Rey said with a smile.

"Hola!" Stacy said to Rey and Eddie.

"Umm….yeah…" Rey said as he shook his head. He then turned back to John. "You have anything to eat here? Eddie and I are starved!" Rey asked really quickly.

"Rey," Eddie loudly whispered. "Um I thought we weren't going to be stealing any food this time, Trish has been on my case ever since I stole her doughnut!" Eddie finished.

"I have NOT been on your case! At least not until now!" Trish yelled as she jumped onto of Eddie and began choking him. "You don't Know HOW hungry I was! I had a match that day and I lost because I had to sugar!" Trish paused to slap him. "And I had to go the whole day without a doughnut!" Trish yelled as she began choking him again.

"ESE HELP!" Eddie managed to choke out to Rey. With the help of John and Chris, Rey managed to get the diva off of Eddie.

"LET GO OF ME!" Trish screamed as she kicked at Eddie.

"Ha-ha!" Eddie teased as he took a step back.

"Oh I doubt you want me to tell everyone that a girl kicked your ass!" Trish yelled and somehow ended up onto Eddie again.

"All this for a doughnut!" Christy exclaimed.

"It wasn't any doughnut!" Trish said finally getting off of Eddie. "It was big, had chocolate icing, and filled with sweet, delicious, creamy cream. And one side was covered in colorful sprinkles." Trish licked her lips as she came out of her daze. Everyone else was drooling.

"Race you to the doughnut table!" Trish yelled as she took off followed by the rest of the Raw Divas and wrestlers. Rey and Eddie stood there staring. Eddie rubbed his neck.

"Rey-Rey?" Eddie asked Rey

"Yeah?" Rey asked

"Do you ever get the feeling we're alone?" Eddie asked

"All the time my friend." Rey answered.

"Then let's go steal some doughnuts and try not to get strangled!" Eddie jogged off.

"Why me?" Rey asked himself.

10 minutes later 

"Eddie, it's only fair!" Trish was saying. She was holding one end of the last doughnut and Eddie was holding the other side.

"But this would be your third doughnut and my first!" Eddie complained.

"Trish he's right!" Cena agreed with Eddie. Trish glared at him. "Uh on second thought it would make up for the doughnut that Eddie stole." John changed his mind. Trish gave him a smile.

"Oh John!" Torrie said playfully slapping his arm. She began laughing even though it wasn't funny. Trish glared at her.

'_How did she end up with him? I've been dropping hints forever!'_ Trish thought to herself.

"I know how to make it fair!" Stacy said smiling.

'_Oh good Stacy's my best friend, she'll give the doughnut to me!'_ Trish thought again.

"Here!" Stacy took the doughnut and shoved it in her mouth. "And you said I come up with the stupidest ideas!" Stacy smirked.

"NO! MY DOUGHNUT!" Eddie fell to his knees and began crying.

"Damn it was only a doughnut!" Trish said wondering why anybody would go crazy over a doughnut. Everyone stared at her for a while.

"What? It's true!" Trish said defensively.

Author's Note: ok I know it's not that good but please read and review! Also I won't put up the third chapter if I don't get good reviews from the first or second chapter. Oh and the second chapter might not be put up for a while because I have school and everything. So there might be a delay!


	2. Blame Game

Author's Note: Ok thanks for the reviews, it encourages me to continue now, if you have any ideas please tell! And please review whether or not I should continue after this chapter! Thanks again )

"Why did they all have to agree?" Trish mumbled to herself. She began roll up her sleeping bag, ready for the trip, or as ready as she's ever be. She put her two backpacks full of close in the back of her red Jeep Wrangler.

"Because it's fun!" Stacy replied. She was sitting in the passenger's seat waiting eagerly for Trish.

"You've been telling us that ever since you came up with the stupid idea." Trish grumbled.

"She's right!" Christian agreed. He was sitting in the back. His "Buddy" john had already planned for Christy, Jericho, Ashley, and his adoring girlfriend to go in his car which only had 5 seats.

"And you!" Trish pointed a finger at him.

"Don't be agreeing with me! I'll look like an idiot, having a creep little bastard agree with me!" Trish was saying. Christian glared, too afraid to try anything.

"You won't look like an idiot having a creepy little bastard agree with you!" Stacy objected. She then looked at Christian. "Not that you _are _a creepy little bastard"

"Get out of the car!" Christian yelled.

"Wait why?" Stacy asked with a confused look on her face.

"Get out of the car!" He said with his voice raising a little.

"Umm… But it's six a.m. and I'm really tired!" Stacy complained.

"OUT!" Christian screamed loudly.

"Ok, I'm awake now!" Stacy said as she climbed out of the car. Christian climbed after her.

"Come here!" Christian called.

"Ok. Wait! No! OWWW!" Stacy howled with pain.

"Wow I never knew the un-prettier hurt so much! Good Job!" Trish praised him.

"Hey! Don't praise with me! I'll look like a moron having a clb hater agree with me!" Christian smirked.

"Just get in the damn car!" Trish yelled

"Yes ma'am" Christian said hoping in the car followed by Stacy. And they were on their way!

XXXXXXXXXXX15 minutes laterXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"B-I-N-G-O and bingo was his name-o!" Stacy finished singing.

"If you sing ONE more song I'll throw you on the side of the road!" Trish threatened.

"But we need to sing 99 bottles of beer on the wall!" Stacy complained.

"How would you like me to shove 99 bottles of beer up your ass?" Trish asked getting annoyed with her.

"Ok I think she gets it!" Christian declared.

"I hope so!" Trish said looking frustrated.

"Somebody's grumpy!" Stacy said in sing-song voice.

"Yeah well I'm not a morning person." Trish replied grumpily.

10 minutes had passed and Stacy hadn't said a word. Trish turned on the radio and "Come back to Texas" By bowling for soup came on.

"Hmmm…mmm" Stacy began to hum.

"Stacy! Get out!"

"But…but!" Stacy said as she looked for an excuse.

"OUT!" Stacy slowly stuck one foot out and turned to see if Trish was really serious.

THUD!

The next thing she knew she was laying on the dirt staring up at Christian who had pushed her out.

THUD THUD THUD

Trish had thrown out all of Stacy's bags

"BYE!" Trish said before driving off.

Stacy walked around for what seemed an hour. Finally she heard a car. The car pulled up in front of her, and inside was John, Jericho, Christy, Torrie, and Ashley.

"Thank you for coming!" Stacy said as she reached for the handle.

"WAIT!" John said as he stopped her. "We have to ask, is this the road to Pine Barrens?" John asked.

Stacy just shrugged and said "Yeah I guess."

"Ok thanks bye!" John said before driving away.

"What great friends I have!" Stacy said sarcastically to herself. Stacy walked for 20 more minutes until she noticed a car was following her.

'I'm a diva! I have no need to be scared! Plus I know how to fight; it's probably a fan anyway.' Stacy thought to herself.

Stacy didn't notice that she had stopped walking, so the car was in front of her. The window slowly rolled down revealing the people inside.

"REY, EDDIE! What are you doing here? I thought you were a…" Stacy was cut off.

"You didn't think we were stalker fans did you?" Eddie said bursting into laughter. "Rey-Rey isn't that hilarious? Stalker fans of…" He paused to wipe a tear away. "STACY!" He began laughing again, and was joined by Rey.

They finally calmed down and looked up at Stacy who was glaring.

"Why are you here?" Stacy asked with a serious tone.

"Well we heard that you Raw people were having a campout without us!" Eddie said.

"Yeah so we decide to come and ruin it!" Rey said happily. "But if you'll be kind enough and tell us who's idea it was it would be a huge help!"

"Oh it was my" Stacy was cut off again.

"Because whoever came up with the idea, we will kick their ass! Oh sorry Stace, go on what were you say? It was you?" Rey asked.

Stacy's eyes widened. "Uh it was…my" Stacy looked back at when she and Trish had first met, Stacy came and Trish was very unfriendly. She kept calling her a suck-up but then Randy Orton RKOed her and Trish thought that She was an even bigger wuss than she thought. So she reluctantly offered Stacy to train her. And ever since they have been best friends.

"It was my best friend Trish's idea!" Stacy said with a smirk.

"Really?" Eddie asked stroking his weird shaped beard. "Now I can finally get back at her for the doughnut incident!" Eddie said like a child in the candy shop.

"Are you sure it was her?" Rey asked ignoring Eddie. "I mean there is nothing I hate more than a liar!" Stacy's eye's widened. She then stared at Eddie for a while then back at Rey.

"You were saying?" Stacy asked, satisfied.

"Well that was a lie! But…um… LET'S GO KICK SOME ASS!" Rey yelled before hoping back in his car.

"YEAH LET'S GOING KICK SOME DOUGHNUT STELING ASS!" Eddie agreed. They stared at him before driving away.

**CAMPGROUND, PINE BARRENS NEW JERSEY**

"Where the heck is everybody?" Trish was wondering as she flipped through a magazine. She was sitting in a folding chair from her car in the parking lot. Christian was still sitting in Trish's car but he was looking through his camera.

"No clue, but do you think we should blow this picture up and put it where everyone can see it?" Christian asked holding up his digital camera.

Trish grabbed it and studied it. "Defiantly, but I'm scared to ask how you got this." Trish said looking terrified. It was a picture of Chris Jericho wearing a shower cap and a towel around his waist.

"Shut up!" Christian said rolling his eyes.

"Shh.. do you hear that?" Trish asked. It sounded like a car, before Christian could answer, John's car pulled up.

"Oh, hi guys! Torrie." Trish greeted Torrie in an unhappy tone. She glared at John's girlfriend with jealousy.

"I thought Stace was coming with you!" Christy said with a puzzled look.

"Oh we don't need her now do we?" Jericho asked, getting his hopes up. The next thing he knew, a blue corvette pulled up. Stacy climbed out.

"Hi guys!" Stacy said.

"Uhh Rey should we attack now?" Eddie asked Rey quietly.

"Umm...follow my lead!" Rey commanded,

"Ok Ese!" Eddie agreed.

"What a perfect day for camping right?" Rey said trying to sound casual. "NOW!" Rey gave Eddie the que.

Eddie ran and was about to punch Trish but Trish grabbed his wrist and flipped him over and onto his back.

"Ouch!" John said taking a step back.

"Now Rey, I've always thought you were cool, but I've always despised Latino Heat here. But if you wanna fight? I can arrange something." Trish said. Rey took a step back.

"Ready to go camping? He asked the group.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed. The grabbed their bags and headed down the trail.

"Wait up guys!" Trish called trying to catch up. But too late. She had already taken the wrong path.

Author's Note: Ok Chapter 2 now If you like it and want me to continue, please write me a review. But If I don't get any telling me to continue, I'll delete me story so please review!


	3. The Truth

Author's Note: I know that there are a lot of Trish fans am I right? I am too. But all stories need a twist to be interesting! so… you'll just have to read and find out what happens!

"Guys?" Trish called. "Slow down! I need to catch up!" There was no answer. The sun was setting and it had to be below 60 degrees. Trish shivered. "Where are you?" Trish sat down on a cold rock. She looked around, but all she saw were trees. She couldn't even find the trail anymore. She sighed and closed her eyes hoping to be found.

**ON THE RIGHT TRAIL**

"Umm…guys don't you think Trish would have caught up bye now?" John asked nervously. He was nervous because she was his best friend, but he had a little crush. And unlike Trish, he didn't tell anyone.

"Aww! Are you missing her?" Stacy asked with a smile. She knew that Trish had been crushing on John for quite sometime.

"Well…yeah." He admitted.

"Excuse me!" Torrie said looking really offended.

"Sorry baby, there is no reason to miss you, you're here with me!" John explained. He only was with Torrie because he thought he could make Trish jealous, and she was but John didn't know.

"It's ok!" Torrie said hugging his arm.

"Maybe we should set up camp here!" Rey suggested.

"Yeah I'm beat" Christy said as she yawned.

"Ok." They decided that Jericho and Ashley would share a tent, Rey and Eddie, and Christy would share with Stacy. Torrie looked at John.

"Oh dear, I forgot to bring a tent! I guess we will have to share!" She smiled.

"Don't worry, I brought an extra." John said reassuringly.

Torrie made a face. That was _not _the answer she was expecting. She sighed. "John I want to share with you!"

"Umm…I guess." He sighed. '_I guess this is the price I have to pay for using her.' _He thought to himself. They began setting up tents and roasted marshmallows. Everyone thought it was fun, everyone but John.

**WRONG TRAIL**

Trish shivered. She somehow managed to fall asleep on the rock but it was cold. She eventually grabbed big leaves to warm her up. But she couldn't sleep. The noises were not something she was used too. So she got up and decided to find a cave or something. Luckily, She found a wide space in the trunk of a tree.

It wasn't comfortable, but it was the next best thing.

_SQUEAK _

Trish sat up, startled. "Hello?" No answer. "HELLO!" She heard it again, the squeak but this time it was closer. Then a bunch of bats flew out, one getting stuck in her hair.

"Get out! EWWW! Damn bat!" She reluctantly untangled the bat and watched it fly away.

_Thump!_

Then she heard it. It was just outside it sounded light, maybe a footstep or something falling from the tree.

_THUMP!_

It was louder this time Trish peeked outside, and there on the ground sat the tiniest, most adorable rabbit she had ever seen. It was more of a bunny, it was so tiny, and it was smaller than the palm of her hand. It stood there, waiting for Trish to move before is hopped away. But Trish was Careful and scooped it up.

She pet its soft little head. "Aw, you must be lost too huh?" She quietly asked the bunny trying not to scare it. The bunny looked at her. She thought it smiled. "You need a name……how about Dominic! You like that? I can even call you dom. You'll be the son I've never had!" She held up the rabbit and slowly put it down. "Or daughter, if you are a girl I'll name you…Jillian! And your middle name will be Nicole! Yeah I like that! Jillian Nicole, Stratigus!" She said not caring that she was getting a little carried away. "And as stupid as Stacy can be, She'll be you godmother, and John too! Well not your godmother but your godfather!" Trish went on and on about how her life was going to change but meanwhile……

**CAMP**

"Torrie are you awake?" John asked quietly. There was no answer "Good!" He got up and grabbed a tent. He was determined to find Trish if it was the last thing he did. He made sure all of the tent pieces were in the bag and set off, back to the parking lot to retrace his steps and find either another trail or evidence that Trish went that way.

He finally reached the parking lot and headed through the path. He found that it split far from parking lot. He continued on. He found the rock Trish had sat on and pulled a piece of hair from it. Blonde. He knew he was on the right track. He walked through mud and saw footprints.

"YES!" He exclaimed as he followed them it led to a tree. "hmmm…" He said stroking his chin. He looked up at the top thinking she climbed it. He began to climb.

"Jill, did you hear that?" Trish asked looking a bit scared.

**_THUMP!_** "AHHHHHH"

That was all she heard. She hurried out and saw John lying on his back. "JOHN CENA! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? CLIMBING TREES WHILE I'M LOST IN THE WOODS!" Trish lost it not even going him a chance to speak. "I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU! I THOUGHT YOU CARE ABOUT ME!" She turned her back. He slowly sat up.

"Ow!" He complained. "I _was _looking for you!" He exclaim I brought a tent and tomorrow morning we'll go back to the others, come on Trish!" She was glad he was begging that's all she wanted.

"Ok!" She hugged him then pulled away. "Wait! Where's Miss Perfect?" She asked referring to Torrie.

"We need to talk." John said quietly as he set up the tent.

"OH MY GOD! YOU PROPOSED! HOW COULD YOU!" She stamped her foot causing the tent to fall.

"Crap!" John muttered leaving the tent on the ground and walked to Trish. '_This is it! once I tell her this she'll hate my guts, but it's something I need to do!'_ He told himself.

"Listen Trish we've been friends for a long time and I'm pretty sure I can trust you right?" John started off nervously.

"I don't want to hear any of your secrets! How could you not tell me? If you told me that, I'd be able to tell you well…." Trish said nervously

"I love you"

"I love you"


	4. All I Do For You

Author's Note: lol ok I guess I'll continue! But obviously, John doesn't like Torrie right? Oh and I agree, Torrie _is _a fruit cake, I'm more of a Trish and John fan but I like to change it up than have Trish and John in all of my stories. Ok I shall continue! Enjoy.

"CHRISTY! STACY! JOHN'S GONE!" Torrie said. Her eyes were widened with fear. She woke and noticed that her boyfriend was gone. She paced and glance at Christy who was sitting in the tent filling her nails. Stacy was stirring in her sleep.

"Everything ok?" Ashley asked as she came out of her tent followed by Chris.

"NO! OF COURSE NOT! JOHN'S MISSING!" Torrie cried. She sat on a tree stump and put her head in her hands.

"uhhhhhh" Stacy groaned as she sat up. "He probably went to find Trish, they are better friends than I am with Trish….almost."

"TRISH?" Torrie sat up. She was really jealous of John's relationship with Trish. She always had been.

"It could be worse!" Eddie said as he came out of his tent. "He could've been eaten by a bear!" He watched as Torrie jumped up in alarm. She began grabbing her clothes and packed up her tent.

"What are you doing?" Stacy asked.

"I'm gonna find him!" Torrie said as she stamped away.

"Do you think we should follow her?" Christy asked, concerned.

"Nah" Eddie said. "She's a grumpy, jealous witch, she deserves to get eaten or lost." Eddie said as he popped a marshmallow in his mouth.

**TRAIL**

Torrie began where she saw the trail split. She walked along until she got tired. She rested and thought of the positive side, '_Maybe Trish got eaten, and John never found her so he's still looking!'_ That made her a lot happier. She got up and started walking for a while. She walked in the mud and looked down at her brand new boots which were covered in mud.

"The thing I do for him!" Torrie mumbled to herself as she continued. She found a trail of broken twigs so it looked like someone had been there. She happily continued hoping he was near by.

**CRACK!**

"ow!" Torrie cried. Her heel had snapped and she landed in a bush. "MY BOOTS!" She calmed down. _'This is for John.'_ She told herself as she reluctantly snapped her other heel off so she could walk without twisting her ankle.

Torrie ended up in a patch with trees, no water, no bushes, just trees. She itched her arm. Then her leg. "Stupid mosquitoes!" She complained as she itched her chest than her arm again. She glanced at her arms. It looked like a rash. She thought about where she could have gotten it from and remembered the bush she fell in. "Poison ivy." were the only words that came out of her mouth. She continued to itch herself before she began walking again.

Then she saw it a tent! It had to be him! there had been John's extra tent missing. She hopped up and down and ran to the tent. Inside she found Trish sound asleep.

"I came all this way for…HER?" She said really loud.

"Torrie?" asked a voice from behind her. She turned around and saw John standing there with a thermos full of water.

"Oh John! Your ok!" She happily screamed as she ran to hug him. "Oops, I'd hug you but I've got poison ivy." She told him. He looked distant.

"It's ok." he said quietly. He gave Torrie some water and they sat and talked. But whenever she would bring up him leaving, he'd change the subject.

"Hi John." Trish yawned as she came out of the tent with a sleepy expression. She hugged him than noticed Torrie. "Oh…hi Torrie." Trish rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna get more water I'll be right back." John said as he got up and left.

"Ok Blondie, I don't like you, you don't like me I can live. But let's get one thing straight, John's your _friend_ nothing more, meanwhile he's my boyfriend so don't be hitting on me. I know people who can beat you in one snap!" Torrie said.

"Oh…John forgot to tell you didn't he? Last night he told me he loved me, he never said that to you did he? Oh and I know your too scared to go through with me so you hire people! It's not a secret anymore honey!" Trish said as she broke a marshmallow in half and stuck it in her mouth.

Torrie opened her mouth as if she was about to say something, but stopped as she saw John come back. She flashed Trish a smirk.

"Honey, tell your _friend_ here that we are together and that you love me not her." Torrie said. John sat down the water and looked at Trish. Trish gave him a smile that said 'Tell her!' John looked confused. He didn't want to hurt Torrie, but didn't want to lie. But that's what he ended up doing.

"You girls know I love ya both!" He said putting his arms around both of them. And by the looks that he received, he knew he hadn't done the right thing.


	5. Is This The End?

Author's Note: ok I lied lol I might be updating more often than usual…but I am writing another story with my oc's. so here's the next chapter…find out what happened to john!

"I can't believe him!" Torrie said in a huff.

"Me either!" Trish said. They were mad. At John of course. Trish couldn't believe. After what he had told her yesterday, he lied like it was no big deal and Torrie broke up with him. Trish should've been happy about that but she wasn't. They were on their way to find everyone else, hopefully John would get lost.

"STACY!" Trish called as she stamped to the camp.

"CHRISTY!" Torrie called about to tell her best friend everything.

"EDDIE!" Eddie called feeling left out. Trish stared at him and sighed as she pulled Stacy behind a tree.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE HIM? IT'S LIKE IT DIDN'T EVEN MATER THAT I TOLD HIM! I'M SO FRIGGIN MAD!" Trish went on.

"CALM DOWN! You through me out of a car because I was annoying, I can only imagine what you'll do when you're pissed!" Stacy said. Trish sighed.

"You're right. I mean, should I forgive him? You know what he's not even going to apologize is he?" Trish walked back into camp; she saw Eddie, Rey, Christian and Jericho crowding around John.

"Wow you screwed up big time!" She heard Eddie say as he pat John's back.

"Um, well guys!" Ashley began "Let's start moving! We need to hike over the hill!"

"Yeah let's hurry and get out of this horrid place." Torrie mumbled to Christy who giggled. They all packed up the tents and the food and began walking.

"My legs hurt!" Stacy complained. She looked at Christian and smiled. Christian rolled his eyes.

"Get on my back!" He said as she squatted down. Stacy hopped on his back happily.

"My legs hurt too!" Trish complained. She saw John smiling, implying that she could go on his back. She gave him a dirty look and kept walking. Trish was staring at the ground. When she looked up, she saw Stacy carrying Christian.

"Anybody got a camera?" Rey asked as he laughed.

"Shut it!" Stacy mumbled.

"Yeah ESE! I can see it now! On your wedding day instead of him carrying you, you'll be carrying him!" Rey and Eddie began laughing, and Stacy kicked them, causing Christian to fall and go rolling down a hill.

"CHRISTIAN!" Stacy cried as she ran after him. The rest kept walking.

"OW!" Christian cried as he landed in a thorn bush.

"I'm coming!" Stacy cried as she tripped and tumbled after him. But thankfully, Christian was there to black the way into the bush, but Stacy only pushed him in further.

"Thanks!" Christian called sarcastically.

"OW! MY ARM! IT'S BLEEDING!" Stacy rocked back and forth, nursing her arm. Christian pulled the last thorn off of his leg and went to Stacy.

"You ok?" He asked. He looked at her arm and sighed. It had a dot of blood.

"IT HURTS!" Stacy complained. Christian whacked her arm, playfully and walked up the hill.

"WAIT!" She called after him.

**UP THE HILL**

Trish watched Stacy run up behind Christian. She jumped on his back, causing his to collapse. _'That's how I should be with John!'_ She thought. She watched Christian put an arm around Stacy as he stopped laughing.

Trish began setting up her tent. "Stacy! Our tent is ready!" Trish called. Stacy jogged up.

"Oh I forgot to tell you! Me and Christian are back together! We are gonna share a tent." Stacy looked at Ashley, winked and gave a thumbs up.

"BUT…Who will I share with?" Trish sulked.

"FIND SOMEONE!" Stacy called as she went up to Ashley and whispered something. Trish shrugged and walked into her tent. She sat quietly and sipped her hot chocolate. She stopped when she heard two voices whispering.

"GO!" One said, and from the shadow, it looked like it was pushing the other person.

"But can't I share with you! You know what will happen if I go in there!" said the second voice. Trish watched the 'doors' to her tent open, and John stood there.

"Uh… hi" He said.

"Hmm oh did you say something?" Trish said pretending not to listen.

"Listen I need somewhere to sleep is it ok if I stay in here?" He asked.

"I'm surprised you're willing to show your face, because if I were you I'd rather sleep in the wood than with someone you don't love." Trish turned her head, trying not to see the look on his face which would make her give in.

"Trish listen I'm sorry for the way I acted it's just that I…" John stopped.

"You what? Anyway, sorry isn't good enough! I you _did_ love me, you wouldn't have done that! You don't know how good it felt to know that I wasn't crazy, that you loved me back! John you really hurt me! You really did! And you don't even show that you missed it!" She stopped and realized she was crying. John put his hand on her arms.

"Trish I know I was stupid I…"

"STOP IT LET GO OF ME!" Trish screamed as she push him out of the tent.

**OUTSIDE OF THE TENT**

"Something tells me they aren't doing to well." Ashley said. They all thought Trish and John made the cutest couple, and they needed to get them together and Torrie too. She never liked John more than a friend, she only went out with him so Trish would get jealous and tell John her true feelings.

"Maybe they aren't meant to be together." Stacy stated.

"She's right, we aren't." John said as he left and set his sleeping bag on the ground. He needed Trish, but she would never understand, he just couldn't get over the fact that even though they hardly had a romantic relationship, they wouldn't have any relationship at all.


	6. A New Beginning

Author's Note: I hope you like my chapters so far, don't worry everything SHOULD workout lol ok enjoy.

"Trish don't you think your being a little unfair?" Ashley asked. She wanted to talk to Trish so the went to Ashley's favorite spot, a little waterfall she had found.

"Um Ash, I wouldn't act like this if he didn't do what he did." Trish said staring back at her reflection.

"Well, what if he…" Ashley trailed off trying to think.

"Ash! There is no excuse for what he did! He did what he did and he can't take it back." Trish argued.

"But you said you loved him don't you still?" Ashley said, hoping she was getting somewhere.

"Well if you put it that way…" Trish stopped and thought. "No." Trish said as she stuck her feet in the pool.

"Give him a chance!" Ashley said. Trish thought for a second.

"You know what? If he explains and apologizes again, then I guess I have no choice but to forgive him. It doesn't mean we will be more than friends, actually it doesn't mean that we will even _be_ friends, but I guess I wouldn't mind occasionally talking to him." Trish said as she kicked at her reflection.

**CAMP**

"She'll never forgive me, EVER!" John was saying.

"Hey! it's not like she's your wife and your stuck with her forever, even when she pushed you off a ladder against a battle of your life, for your true son!" Eddie said.

Rey sighed. "We are talking about John, not us!" Rey said.

Eddie's eyes widened. "But you're not my wife!" Eddie screamed running away. Rey slapped his forehead and looked back at John.

"Well John, maybe this is the beginning of a new and good relationship! Angie hated my guts when I told her I loved her! And now look, I've got two kids with her!" Rey said.

"AND ONE'S NOT YOURS!" Eddie screamed from where they could hear him, not see him. Rey rolled his eyes.

"I guess but I just don't want to fight, even if it means being friends again." John sighed.

"OH JOHN!" Ashley called. She pointed at Trish who was standing next to her.

"Thanks for that." Trish mumbled. She looked at John. "We need to talk." Was all she said and she walked away. John stood up with a smile.

"Go get her!" Jericho and Christian called. John followed Trish to the water fall and he sat nex to her.

"Hi" Was all she said.

"Hi." He replied and from the look Trish gave him, he knew he had to start first. He took a deep breath and began.

"Trish I just didn't want to hurt Torrie, I know I acted like…a bit of a jerk." He looked at Trish as she raised her eyebrows as if she expected more. "Ok, ok, a complete jerk, but I never meant to hurt you. What we told each other might have been one of the most important words anyone can say." He finished with "I love you Trish." Trish looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Ok my turn, I know I over reacted, I was just jealous of you and Torrie. It was like I wasn't good enough. I'm sorry too." They hugged until they heard a growl.

"Was that a bear?" John asked looking a bit scared.

"Shh wait." They sat in silence until they heard it again. Trish sighed. "We made up, you can come out now!" Trish called. Eddie fell out of a bush.

"Eddie! I told you to eat before we spied! You had the same problem when you were spying on Trish when she stole the last doughnut!" Rey said as he came out after him. Eddie looked up at Trish, scared she was gonna hurt him.

"Hey, I'll let you go this time, because I was an idiot and thought that was my own stomach." Trish laughed. She watched Ashley, Jericho, Christy, Torrie, Stacy and Christian climb out.

"I hope you never fight again!" Stacy said dusting herself off.

"Why because we annoy you?" John asked with a smirk.

"No because bushes hurt!" She said. Trish rolled her eyes and hugged everyone.

"Thanks guys for trying to get us back together." Trish said.

"You mean we didn't succeed?" Ashley said looking frustrated. Trish looked at John and winked, to play along.

"No we aren't even gonna be friends, we decided that we will talk, but not much."

"DAMN! I messed up my hair for nothing!" Eddie shouted, fixing his hair.

"Sorry to have got your hopes up." Trish said as she tried to sound sad.

"Can't you guys work anything out?" Torrie asked, hopeful.

"No it just wasn't meant to be, besides I like someone else." Trish said.

"Who?" asked Stacy.

"Eddie." Trish said.

"WHAT!" everyone except for Eddie shouted.

"Yeah! and I like Stacy!" John said walking over to Stace.

"You do?" Stacy asked looking from Christian to John. Christian put his arm around Stacy as if he was protecting her.

"I KNEW IT!" Eddie shouted. He quickly put his arm around Trish. Trish looked terrified. "All this time for love!" Eddie said dreamily. He was about to hug her when Trish pushed him away.

John started laughing and so did Trish. Everyone stared. "What?" They asked, confused.

"Do you _really_ think I could love…EDDIE?" Trish began laughing again.

"Yeah and" John paused to laugh. "Who could love Stacy?" John laughed again. Everyone but Stacy and Eddie began laughing.

"EXCUSE YOU!" Stacy said. Christian walked away with her.

"YEAH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT!" Eddie said shaking his head with shame as he walked away. John put an arm around Trish and they walked away, hoping things would be like this from now on.


	7. Why?

Author's Note: K guys lol I might not be writing as often, I'm going on writers block! Ideas are needed! And I'm writing this chapter as the Ideas appears in my head! But I am going to be updating my other story for those of you that enjoyed it! Ok well, if you've got any ideas, do tell!

Stacy sighed as she sat in her tent. She was just thinking about what Trish and John just did. Not the tricking, but the fighting. She wanted to fight with Christian, because she thought it might bring them closer.

Christian stared at the fire, daydreaming and not paying attention to his marshmallow that was on fire.

"Uh you do know your marshmallow is on fire right?" Trish asked him.

"Huh?" Christian looked down at his marshmallow, screamed and threw it somewhere.

"Are you ok?" Trish asked suspiciously. Christian looked up at her. _'No of course not!'_ Was what he wanted to say but instead he just nodded.

"Um I don't believe this would belong to one of you now would it?" Stacy came over, holding a black marshmallow on the stick, and a hole on the side of her shirt.

"Stacy what did you do?" John asked while laughing. "You didn't try to wipe the fire off did you?"

"No!" Stacy rolled her eyes. "Someone threw it at me!" She looked at everyone and saw Christian with his head in his hands.

"Here sweetheart!" Stacy joked as she sat down next him.

"Thanks" he mumbled and turned away.

"Are you ok?" Stacy asked. "Come on let's go talk." She pulled Christian away from the others.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked Christian.

"Nothing" Christian said turning away.

"Something." Stacy replied.

"Fine! I'm just not…feeling good." Christian lied. "I think I'm gonna go back tomorrow morning."

"BUT YOU CAN'T! We are all here to…have fun but you'll be stuck home, alone."

"I don't care." He said as he walked away. And back to camp. He crawled into his tent and never came out.

**NEXT MORNING**

"I don't know Trish I doubt he went for water. He was saying something about going home." Stacy was saying.

"I guess…OH WELL!" Trish said as she skipped off to John.

"I swear I've got the best friends ever." She mumbled. She looked at everyone, Trish was talking to John, Ashley had her head in Jericho's lap, Christy was staring at Rey and Eddie, and Rey and Eddie were arguing about who would go swimming first. Stacy watched as Christy pushed them both in. She began to giggle.

"REY?" Eddie shouted.

"Yeah Eddie?" Rey asked as he swam around.

"I forgot to tell you something!"

"What Eddie?"

"I don't know how to…SWIM!" Eddie yelled the last part as he fell down a waterfall.

"EDDIE I'm coming for YOU!" He too fell down the waterfall. Out of nowhere, Eddie appeared and he was dry.

"Hey how did you do that?" Christy asked as she stopped laughing.

"Do what?" Eddie asked looking confused.

"You just fell down the waterfall and so did Rey." Christy explained.

"I did? Oh well. Wait! Rey-Rey's down there? I'm coming for you Rey!" Eddie yelled as he jumped down.

"DUDE! THAT WAS FUN!" Eddie shouted as he walked up with Rey, they were both soaking wet.

"Didn't you two just…?" Christy stopped to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming. "OUCH!" Christy yelled.

"Well that was stupid, why pinch yourself?" Eddie asked. Christy shook her head and walked away. Eddie gave Rey a high-five. Stacy watched the morons for a while, and then walked away.

Trish looked at John. "Why?" She asked.

"He just did. It was that, or breaking up with Stacy, which would you preferred?" John asked Trish.

"Neither." Trish mumbled. Stacy over heard the last part, and knew it was about Christian. She had to find out, no matter how heartbreaking it was.


	8. Writers block

Ok guys this isn't a chapter but I need ideas! I cannot think, so please, ideas are NEEDED! lol if you want the story to continue, feel free to send some ideas! ok thank you bye!


	9. What Did I Do?

Author's Note: YAY! Trish is back lol but it sucks that I fell asleep, with waking up early for school and all, and I didn't know until the last period of the day by my friend, reymysterio619! Yeah but at least I got to watch the video lol don't worry, you'll see what happens and thanks for the reviews!

"Yeah, I've had enough of boys for one month. Once we get back home, we need to have a girl's night out!" Christy was saying.

"Yeah!" Torrie said. "Boys can be so damn annoying!"

"Defiantly." Ashley agreed. "What about you Trish?" Trish sat there twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"I don't know… I mean things with John are starting to get better…" Trish confessed.

"Loser!" Ashley said as she slapped Trish's arm.

"What about you Stace?" Christy asked.

"Huh? What?" Stacy asked as she looked up. Ashley sighed.

"Stace, you ok?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Stacy replied. She kicked her own reflection. All of the girls were sitting by the waterfall while the boys were gathering supplies.

"Are you" Ashley was interrupted

"Where the hell are they guys gonna get water from anyway?" Trish asked.

"I don't know, maybe they'll get lost!" Christy said as she giggled. By the look on Trish's face they could tell Trish was hoping they didn't.

"You are no fun!" Torrie rolled her eyes. Stacy walked away not even paying attention that Ashley followed her.

"What's up you can trust me!" Ashley said as she put her arm on Stacy's shoulder, leading her into the woods.

"I just…Christian has been acting really weird, I just wish…I don't know I just wish I could tell him that, I guess our relationship isn't enough." Stacy said, embarrassed.

"Oh you mean like…breakup with him?" Ashley asked quietly.

"NO! Like…I don't know more."

**IN THE WOODS**

"What are you doing here?" John asked Christian.

"I…got lost?" Christian answered.

"No, be serious!" John said, he looked like he was gonna do something bad.

"Ok, promise not to laugh?" Christian asked.

"Yeah." John said looking serious.

"Well I guess the real reason I'm hiding from Stacy is because…" He trailed off.

"COME ON DAMNIT!" John said as he grew frustrated.

"I…"

"WHAT!" Stacy cried. From where she stood with Ashley, she had heard every word, even that confession Christian told John.

"Oh my god, Trish I'm so sorry!" Ashley said as she hugged Stacy. John stamped out of the woods looking really mad. He looked at Stacy who was crying. He now looked like he had sympathy for Stacy.

"I guess you heard." John said quietly as he hugged her too. Ashley nodded sadly.

"Should I go get you know who?" Ashley asked. John thought about it for a while. He nodded.

"Yeah, she deserves to know." Ashley nodded and left John and Stacy.

"Aw Stacy, I'm sorry. I really am! I wish I had known. You don't deserve a jerk who would do that to an innocent girl do you? You deserve better." Just then, Ashley walked up with Trish. Trish hugged John, she then noticed Stacy crying.

"Stacy are you ok? Did anybody hurt you? If someone did, all of us will go and kicked there asses!" Trish said as she tried to cheer Trish up.

"You've know about this haven't you? You knew! You didn't even tell me!" Stacy cried and buried her face in John's shirt.

Ashley shook her head as if saying 'it's a shame' John just looked away.

"What the hell are you guys talking about? I'm serious I have know Idea what your talking about!" Trish said. She looked really serious. Stacy looked at her.

"You have got to be kidding me! You know what we're talking about! Let's see, Christian ring a bell? Trish you were my best friend. How could you do this to me?" Stacy broke down into tears again. Trish moved to put a reassuring hand on Stacy's back, but Ashley stopped her.

"You sure that's a smart move Stratigus?" Ashley asked looked mad.

"But she's my best friend!" Trish argued.

"Was." Stacy mumbled as she walked away with John and Ashley. Just then, Christian walked out of the woods. He had dirt all over his clothes and face, he had red marks al over his face as if he had been beaten up and he was holding his ribs like he was repeatedly kicked there. Trish walked up to him and threw him to the ground.

"I don't know what the hell you did to Stacy, but you're going to make up with her now! Oh and it was nice of you to drag me into all of this! What did I do?" Trish was yelling. Christian was protecting himself with his hands. "NOTHING! DAMNIT! EITHER MAKE UP OR GO AWAY!" Trish screamed at him. Christian slowly got to his feet and made his way into the woods. "I wasn't really giving you an option!" Trish yelled after him. Too late. He was gone.

Trish slowly made her way to camp. Just when things with John were getting good. Then Christian ruins her life. But why? Did she really deserve it?

Author's Note: Ok! Lol what did Christian or Trish do? Will you ever find out? Oh and also REYMYSTERIO619 thanks for the lovely idea! But still nobody knows what happened but me!"


	10. What did I do to deserve this?

A/N: NOPE! lol your wrong lol ever guess, but pretty close, and keep it in mind that Trish has no idea that Christian….you'll have to read to find out hehe )

"I mean Ashley, I love her to death, you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt her!" Trish was stating. Ashley raised her eyebrows.

"Um, like you didn't threaten her for the 4 years of her life that you've known each other? Throwing her out of the car, the sleepover incident," Ashley saw a confused look on Trish's face.

"Sleepover incident?" Trish asked.

"The time Christy had a sleepover and we TPed that house. We hid in that tree because the guy came out, he obviously called the cops because you pushed her out of the tree and the cops called her roommate." Ashley explained.

"Oh I remember that! Yeah I happened to be her roommate so my phone started ringing while we were hiding and we all got in trouble." Trish finished.

"That's not the point!" Ashley said, getting frustrated. "You don't give her a chance! You're always mean, what else is she supposed to expect?"

"I don't know." Trish admitted. Just then, John walked out.

"Stacy is giving you time to explain." Was all he said and turned away.

"John your not mad at me are you? We are supposed to be together!" Trish said. "I don't even know what I did." Trish grabbed John's arm but he shook it away.

"Just go talk to Stacy." He said. Trish tried to hug him but he pulled away. Trish walked into the tent Stacy was in with her head hanging low.

"Stacy what did I do to deserve this?" Trish asked as she plopped herself down next to Stacy.

"You know pretty damn well!" Stacy said.

"I don't I swear" Trish said, she could tell that Stacy didn't believe her, she had to do something to make her believe. "I swear on our friendship!"

"What friendship?" Stacy asked. Trish frowned.

"On my relationship with John!" Stacy's face mellowed.

"What do you have that I don't?" Stacy asked. Trish opened her mouth as if to say 'intelligence' but stopped knowing it wasn't time for that.

"Stace, you've got everything and more." Trish lied, thinking the complete opposite.

"Tell Christian that!" Stacy said as her eyes became glassy. Trish looked confused. "Christian, doesn't like me!"

"And that's my fault because…" Trish asked.

"Because, he likes you." Stacy began crying. Trish pulled her 'friend' into a hug.

"Oh Stace, I'll talk to him! I promise, but why is John mad at me?" Trish asked as Stacy pulled away.

"Because, he thought you were…" Stacy paused to wipe away a tear. "Cheating on him." She finished. Trish's eyes widened.

"NEVER!" Trish cried, she stood up. "I'm gonna talk to him and Christian I'll be back." Trish promised as she walked out. She ran to John who was sitting there looking really upset while Rey and Eddie were trying to cheer him up.

"And then Vicky came, and slapped me, she yelled something about being an asshole." Eddie shrugged. "I stood there while Rey laughed and laughed, I got upset and walked into the bathroom, but there was someone in there." Eddie paused, looking embarrassed.

"And that someone, happened to be my wife." Rey said.

"Yeah, and ever since, my family has been best friend with Rey's and that is why Angie hate my guts!" Eddie finished. He and Rey cracked up at the story they just made up. John forced a smile. Rey stopped and saw Trish approaching.

"And now, we need to…uh…leave!" Rey pulled Eddie away.

"But we need to tell the story about the time my caramel apple landing in Trish's hair!" Eddie screamed. Trish ignored him and walked up to John.

"Hon, I had know Idea of his 'crush' I swear, Stacy and I are cool now, but what about you? John, I need you, without you I would be…well not happy!" Trish exclaimed

"I don't know, I need proof! I mean Trish, I just got you! I was so happy, I believed everything you said. But things are different now!" John said

"I don't want things to be different! John I want to be with you and Christian to be with Stacy!" Trish said getting a little mad and sad that John might not take her back. She hugged him, he didn't hug her back, he just let her.

"John, I need you to trust me on this! I mean, if you think we should wait a while, see other people before getting back together, fine! As long as we do get together!" Trish said. Determined to get John back.

"I guess we could, be together now." John slightly smiled. He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "I'll come with you to talk to Christian." John offered. Trish considered it but shook her head.

"No, it's something I need to do alone." Trish sighed. John nodded, understandingly. He put his arm around her waist.

"Well if you need help, we'll be a holler away." John informed her.

"Thanks…I think." Trish smiled, glad to have gotten John and Stacy back.

"Good luck!" John smiled as Trish walked into the woods.

"Thanks." Trish mumbled, concentrating more on where she saw Christian go. She walked straight ahead, following footsteps. She sighed, thinking about Stacy and John. There she saw him, sitting in a clearing, sulking. Trish took a deep breath and headed in. Christian looked up at her and smiled.

"It's ok, I forgive you." Christian said. Before she could ask what he was talking about, he pulled her into a kiss. Trish pulled away, astonished, and mad at the same time.

"What the hell is going on here?" Stacy demanded. Trish was about to explain but Christian went first.

"Can't a guy have some alone time with his girlfriend?" Christian asked. Stacy stared at Trish like she couldn't believe her and stomped away. She saw John rush to her and watched as he held back tears. John glanced at Trish and shook his head in disbelief. Trish stood there, to…she had so many feeling right now. But the one that took her by surprise, was that she enjoyed the kiss.

A/N lol uh-oh! what will happen? you shall read to figure it out!


	11. Stacy had an Idea!

A/N: Ok guys just calm down lol, every story needs a twist right? Well this happens to be mine. I know for a fact that there are a lot of Trish/John fans, I happen to be one of them  but you'll see, I hate to say this because it gives things away but, things will works out!

Trish stood there to stunned. She noticed that Christian was staring at her. The only thing she could do, was slap him. And that was what she did. She stomped off and b the waterfall. She watched as a tear fell into the stream.

Why didn't Stacy understand? Why didn't John trust her? Why did she like the kiss? so many questions, not enough answers. She looked up and saw Rey and Eddie standing there, Rey was smiling but Eddie looked mad.

"You ok?" Rey asked as he sat down next to her.

"Fine." She muttered. Eddie sat on the other side of her.

"I forbid you to see Christian!" Eddie said. Rey looked at him and sighed.

"I don't want to be with Christian, I want to be with John!" Trish said. "Or at least I think I do." She mumbled the last part.

"It's ok, it might not be love at first sight!" Rey said.

"Yeah look at the 'sight' I married." Eddie shuddered. They stared at her for a long time. Rey started laughing then Trish actually smiled.

"Hey Rey, you shouldn't be laughing! Your wife isn't a looker either!" Eddie laughed then stopped. "Ha-ha! Hey Rey!" Rey rolled his eyes.

"You can hang out with us until you figure out what to say." Rey offered.

"I don't know…" Trish thought about it. Did she really want to hang out with these born idiots? "Ok" Trish answered.

"YEAH! ISN'T THAT COOL REY!" Eddie began laughing crazily. Trish started laughing after Rey did.

**INSIDE THE TENT**

"How could she be laughing at a time like this?" John demanded. He and Stacy were sitting in a tent, sulking.

"How could she kiss him? She was my best friend! She was supposed to support me!" Stacy cried.

"I know, I thought she loved me!" John buried his head into knees.

"You know what? Can't I make Christian jealous? I mean we could pretend that we are going out, hopefully, Trish will come crawling back to you, and Christian to me!" Stacy said as she thought up an idea. John stared at her like she's crazy.

"You know I think that might be the best idea you've ever had!" John said. Stacy stared at him, not sure to be offended or not.

"Well let's get this plan into action!" John said as he got out of the tent followed by Stacy. John grabbed Stacy's hand and took a deep breath. "Ready?" John asked. Stacy reluctantly nodded, and they began walking to Trish.

**WATERFALL**

"Are you serious?" Trish asked Eddie who just nodded.

"Now why would you cheat on Vicky?" Trish asked.

"Have you seen her?" Eddie asked. Trish nodded with a smile, forgetting her troubles. "Well she has money so…"

"You are unbelievable!" Rey cut in. He shook his head.

"Hey!" Stacy said as she came up to them, hold John's hand.

"Uh…we better go!" Rey said as he turned away.

"No! Stay! We have nothing to say in private!" John said.

"Unless you count that we have forgiven Trish! It must have been a mistake." Stacy added.

"Oh it was! Thank you, but he kissed me I promise I'll never cheat on you again!" Trish said as she kissed John on the cheek.

"A-hem! Watch whose boyfriend you're kissing!" Stacy said. Trish looked at her, confused. "Oh me and John found out that we have so much in common so we…are going out!" Stacy announced. Trish's jaw dropped to the ground, Rey fell back into the stream, and Eddie fell off the boulder he was sitting on and into the stream.

"You're kidding right?" Rey asked, as he climbed back onto land.

"Couldn't be more serious!" John said.

"And weren't you the one who said I quote 'who could ever love Stacy?'" Trish asked.

"You're not jealous are you?" Stacy asked Trish. "Because you're supposed to be happy for me!"

"Oh, I'm not jealous! I'm happy." Trish lied. Eddie climbed on the boulder and twisted his shirt to get the water out.

"I find that hilarious! I thought the only person who could love Stacy was a creepy little bastard!" Eddie said.

"HEY! That's my fiancé you're talking about!" Eddie stopped and stared and so did Rey, Stacy stared at him too, while Trish's eyes became glassy.

"Um…I hear Ashley calling me" Trish lied as she ran away and into the woods.

"That's funny I didn't hear anyone!" Eddie said, just to get elbowed in the ribs by Rey.

"Excuse us for a second!" Stacy said as she pulled John off to this side. "ENGAGED!" Stacy shouted.

"Well, it makes us seem more serious!" John explained.

"Man! You better hope Trish is jealous, because otherwise, we might actually have to go through a wedding!" Stacy told him as she sighed.

"I didn't think about that!" John said.

"You should have! Because I have a horrible feeling that Trish is gonna go out with Christian, not you." Stacy said as she dug her face in her hands. John sighed. '_why can't we tell her the truth? I love her! Not Stacy' _John thought. He wished he thought of the outcomes before Stacy, not just because it made him look stupid that Stacy thought about it first but also because he had no idea, that there was going to be a wedding in the near future.

A/N what did ya think? I don't want any reviews saying 'what the hell? That's not supposed to happen!' because I promise you things get better! lol ok bye bye!


	12. Those special words

A/N: as a matter of fact, I do happen to know what I'm doing…did you actually think I'm writing this as I go along? yeah right ) lol ok read and review!

"They're engaged!" Trish shook her head, feeling very sorry for herself, she loves John, but now he's marrying someone else.

"Trish, think of it in a positive way!" Rey advised.

"Yeah!" Eddie agreed. "You never know, you could end up being the godmother of one of their children! Or John dies on his way to the wedding and they can't get married!" Trish stared at him for a while, and so did Rey. Trish started crying even harder.

"You're supposed to help!" Rey said as she pat Trish on the back.

"It's ok," Trish said finally. "It's what I get for being a jerk."

"But you weren't a jerk!" Rey told her.

"Yeah I was! I'm so selfish!" Trish began crying again. Rey gave Eddie a look that said 'Do something!' but of course Eddie didn't understand.

"Hey Holmes, what's up with your face?" Eddie asked. Trish looked up and Rey quickly changed his expression.

"I am so lucky to have friends left!" Trish cried Rey's arm. Rey looked at her sadly, knowing that without John, she'd jump into a river. '_We need to get them back together!'_ Rey thought to himself as he began coming up with a plan.

**BY THE WATERFALL**

"Stacy! I said I was sorry!" John said.

"Sorry? SORRY? Sorry wasn't good enough when were ten years old what makes you think it will help now?" Stacy said, obviously getting aggravated with John.

"You know what? I'm gonna go to Trish, tell her we had a fight, and I want to be with her. She never has to know!" John said as he marched away.

"NO! John please!" Stacy said pulling him in the opposite direction.

"Stop it! I'm going over there right now." John declared as he got away. Stacy sighed, she knew they had to tell her sooner or later. She just didn't want that time to be now.

"Trish! We need to talk!" John shouted as he neared Trish. Trish quickly wiped her tear and stood up.

"What? Am I going to be the flower girl at your wedding or something? John I don't care! I made a mistake! So what! Don't act like you don't make mistakes! But just because Christian kissed me, yes you heard me! _HE_ kissed _Me!_" By then, Trish was on her knees, crying hysterically. It broke John's heart to see her like this. John kneeled down and hugged Trish.

"JOHN!" Stacy yelled she must have been running because she was out of breath.

"Stacy! We were looking for you! Come here!" Rey said as he dragged Stacy away.

"But I need to talk to TRISH!" Stacy argued, but Rey still pulled. Now Trish and John sat alone on the ground. John rubbed Trish's back, trying to calm her down.

"You ok now?" John asked Trish who nodded slowly.

"It's a lie." John said shaking his head. "Me and Stacy aren't engaged, we never will be." John began to explain to Trish, who became hopeful.

"So, you forgive me about the Christian thing?" Trish said as she hiccupped from all of the crying.

"Yeah, it was a mistake right?" John asked. Trish nodded and hugged him. He kissed her. "I need to talk to Christian, Stacy's lonely out there." Trish nodded. John got up and walked Trish over to Rey and Eddie. John headed into the woods, wandering around. He was aimless walking when he found Christian looking for food.

"We need to talk!" John said. Christian flinched at the sight of John. "I won't hurt you unless it's needed. Now sit!" Christian did as he was told even though he felt like a dog. John had him explain that, he had true feelings for Stacy, but wasn't sure if she was the type he wanted. He thought he'd like a tough type like Trish, but he was wrong.

"Do you think Stacy would ever forgive me?" Christian asked John.

"For you, she'd jumped off a bridge." John said.

"Really think so?" Christian ask John who nodded.

"Yeah but in the mean time, we need to get out of this forest!" John said.

"But why? I thought you liked it here."

"Oh I do, but I have something very important to ask Trish, and in order to ask her, I'll need something's, I also need an ideal spot." John said with a shimmer in his eye.

"You're not going to…YOU ARE!" Christian jumped up. "Let's go tell everyone that we'll look for food! We'll get 'lost' and take a long time!" Christian said as he turned to walk away excitedly.

"WAIT! You need to talk to Stacy. I think there's something you might want to ask her." John said as he winked.

"No I don't want to ask her anything…OH! Yeah I do!" Christian winked back.

"Well let's go!" John said.

"OK!" Christian skipped away and towards Stacy who was talking to the forgotten Christy Hemme and Torrie Wilson. (oops lol)

"I think we should talk." Christian said as Stacy nodded. Christy gave her two thumbs up and Torrie winked.

Stacy happily followed Christian, thinking of the conversation she had just had.

"I mean first thing's first, he needs to make up with me, oh! I hope he proposes to me more than ever!" Stacy was day dreaming.

"You never know! Here he comes now! Oh! I can be Flower girl!" Christy exclaimed. Stacy put her finger on her lip.

Stacy had been waiting forever to here those words, 'I think we should talk' even if it meant breaking up. She just wanted it to end. Stacy wasn't listening to a word Christian was saying, the next thing she new, she heard the words

"I love you Stacy"

A/n: Just like I promised right? lol things should get back to normal, couples will have their ups and downs, hey it happens, don't worry, remember that I am a Trish/ John and Christian/Stacy fan I will not do anything that will permanently screw up there relationship! ok bye


	13. Do I want to go through with this?

A/N: Ok I hope the last Chapter made almost everyone happy…ok anyways…here's the chapter!

"Did you?" John asked Christian as he walked out of the woods with his head hanging low.

"Yeah, I told her that I loved her, but she didn't do much." Christian shrugged. After he had told Stacy that he loved her, she stared at him as if she didn't believe him. He tried to make her look at him, but she was staring off into space. Christian wasn't very happy about the reaction. But that's what he got for lying to her.

"And…?"John asked. He glanced behind Christian to see Stacy happily skipping out of the woods and towards Christian and himself. "I better uh…go find Trish and tell her we'll be gone for awhile. Bye!" John ran off to find Trish.

"What has the world become?" Christian asked himself. He turned when he felt somebody wrap their arms around him. "Huh?" Stacy tried to hug him from behind.

"Oh Christian! I knew you would come to you senses! I love you too!" She happily hugged him. He hugged her back. He kissed the top of her head.

"And I hate to be implying anything but…most people have fights right before the man proposes." Stacy indeed implied.

"That's…cool." Christian tried to play it off to act as if he had no clue what she was talking about, so then when he did propose, she would be surprised. Stacy frowned at his reaction. '_Maybe he's not ready' _Stacy thought to her as Christian opened his mouth.

"John and I were going to get some food ok? We'll be back before…midnight." Christian estimated.

"Oh! But we have enough food here." Stacy said referring to the sickening beans and marshmallows.

"Well some…unusual foods." Christian lied.

"You're not going to poison us…are you?" Stacy asked as she took a step away from him.

"Of course not!" Christian said.

"Good. I guess you should get going." Stacy said.

"Yeah I'll see you guys soon" Christian said. John walked up to him.

"Ready?" John asked as he smiled at Stacy.

"Yup!" Christian said as he and John headed off, retracing their steps until the reached the parking lot. Stacy walked over to the waterfall to join Christy, Ashley, Torrie, Rey, Eddie, and Trish.

"How long will it take Christian and John to get food?" Stacy asked as she sat down next to Trish.

"Food? I don't know but for the wood that John said he would get…about 3 hours, that's what he said anyways." Trish answered

"No! Christian said he and John were going to find food!" Stacy said, disagreeing with Trish.

"Yes!" Trish challenged.

"NO!" Stacy argued.

"YES!"

"NO!"

"**YES!**" Trish screamed. Stacy took a step back.

"Something's up." Stacy finally said.

"Oh yeah!" Trish said as she ran into the woods, followed by Stacy. Everyone else stared after them.

"I wonder how long it will take them to find out that their boyfriends lied to them." Eddie said. Rey froze.

"EDDIE! You bastard! They don't know John and Christian's plan!" Rey hissed, but he was careful to make sure the girls couldn't hear.

"Wait! They lied! Oh my god! Girls we need to kick their asses!" Ashley said, becoming protective of her friends.

"NO DON'T!" Rey stopped them as they were getting up. "It's all a plan!" The girls sat back down looking interested. Rey sighed wondering what he had gotten himself into. "They are going to the stores, to buy…engagement rings." Rey spilled everything. The girl looked impressed, but Ashley looked a little mad too.

"But not telling us!" She said. Christy and Torrie nodded.

"Excuse us for a second!" Eddie said as he pulled Rey away.

"YOU BASTARD! THEY DIDN'T KNOW UNTIL YOU TOLD THEM! REMEMBER OUR MOTTO 'Lie, Cheat, and steal' and no where in our motto does it say spill! Otherwise it would be 'Lie, Cheat, Steal, and spill!' which is better?" Eddie hissed. Rey rolled his eyes and moved back to the girls.

**FOLLOWING THE GUYS**

"Do you think they went this way?" Stacy asked as she looked around.

"Nope." Trish looked down at the footprints. "This way!" She lead the way. Stacy sighed. Too many questions popped in her head at once.

Why would Christian lie to her? Why would John lie to Trish? Were they on the trail? Was this all a plan? Were Christian and John ever coming back? Trish glanced back at her friend.

"Come on let's keep going." She ordered, and like Trish was the master and Stacy was the dog, she obeyed.

**Further into the woods**

"HEY! I SEE TRISH'S RED JEEP!" Christian happily screamed. He ran jumped into Trish's car, and just for those who are concerned and care about Christian, the top was off. He grabbed his camera and began to kiss it.

"What is the point of bringing a camera and leaving it in the car?" John asked as he picked at a scratch on his car. "We better get going." John said.

"Yeah." Christian agreed. He grabbed his camera and hopped in John's car.

"Why are you bringing the camera?" John asked his friend.

"Because, I'll take pictures of the crapier rings, to make Stacy's look even better!" Christian said. John rolled his eyes. "What I don't have much money on me!" Christian admitted. John sighed as he started the car. He had no idea if Trish was ready. He had no Idea if he was ready. But one thing he was sure about was that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Trish. He'd throw his life away for her. And he had no idea that he was going to do exactly that.

A/N: lol I hope make the chapters………make you want to read more lol I would like to know at this point if I should continue my story or not…if you think so, please say so in the review, and if not…once again please say so in your review lol ok BYE!


	14. Just When things Were so good

A/N: lol thankies for the reviews lol ok I hope you like it…like I've said at least 4 times don't get worried much! I love John and Trish together; I will do no damage to permanently screw up their relationship! Lol Enjoy!

"JOHN! CHRISTIAN!" Stacy yelled. She caught a glimpse of John's car before it sped off. She sighed. Trish walked behind her; she only saw the dust floating in the air. She stopped to catch her breath. She looked at Stacy who was just staring off after them.

"Do you think they'll ever come back?" Stacy asked sounding a bit hopeful. Trish shrugged as she sat in the driver's seat of her jeep to relax. Stacy hopped in the back.

"TRISH! STACY!" Trish and Stacy looked at each other. Eddie, Rey, Ashley, Torrie, and Christy ran up, looking around franticly. Eddie sighed.

"Do you think they went chasing after them?" Eddie asked. Trish raised her eyebrow.

"Hi to you too." She mumbled. They all turned their head, obviously not seeing the blondes sitting there.

"WHOA!" Eddie shouted. "That was a close one! At least I didn't mention the whole getting eng" Eddie was cut off when Rey put his hand over Eddie's mouth. Rey shot daggers at him with his eyes.

"What he meant was um…England! Yeah that!" Rey came up with an excuse.

"No! I meant eng" Eddie was cut off again, by getting elbowed in the ribs by Christy.

"Play along" She mumbled.

"England?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah!" Torrie played along. Trish stared.

"And why did you come all this way…?" She asked.

"Uh to say…HI!" Rey lied. Trish nodded her head.

"Ok well…hi to you too." Trish looked at Stacy, who nodded. "Well now goodbye!" Trish started the car and drove away.

"HEY!" Eddie chased after the car. "I want to go to England too!" Eddie shouted, he some how managed to grabbed the bumper and lift himself into the car. But by the time everyone began chasing after them, they were too far away. Rey sighed heavily.

"And we are friends with him because…" Rey asked, getting shrugs as replies.

**JOHN'S CAR**

"We keep it hoppin like the cars with the shocks  
We spittin heat on your block  
We new to the game, but runnin the spot  
Numbin your knot, with basslines that'll make ya neck break  
This rook'll take your queen and put ya king in checkmate  
Open your mind without makin ya meditate  
We real champs; y'all just featherweight  
Time to get it straight, I push your wig back  
Crew loaded up with extra bread like a Big Mac  
Beefin with us? We're leavin you face down  
Stompin bitch rappers like I'm straight outta A-Town  
Runnin the playground like it was a track meet  
Shoes on the whip that be bigger than Shaq's feet  
We into big things, bank account's overgrown  
All types of cheese - swiss, cheddar, provolone  
Guaranteed to burn wax like candles  
Track hittin hard to the head like shots of Jack Daniels  
Y'all, bitch, crews, don't wanna fuck with us  
Y'all bound, to, lose, another one bites the dust  
It's Trademarc the truth, laid back, aloof  
I'm God, as if you needed some proof  
You ain't hard I can see it on you?  
Fuck a droptop, crop if I'm creepin on you  
Click-clack nickelback knickknacks if you got heaters on you  
Spittin back live rounders, with five pounders  
If we meetin on two, I put a beatin on you  
Your sound's tired buddy, that's why I'm sleepin on you  
We lean back in the ride, with cream stackin the rawhide  
The sound of God slide with a raw vibe  
Straight military camel clothes ash brown boots  
So sick, I've been handlin flows, since enamel was gold tooth  
And branded by low  
You cold fuck like eskimo hoes at 7 below  
You slow, you be the last to think  
My hands seen more fuckin dirt than bathroom sinks" John sang along to his song, don't f with us.

Christian sighed as he watched a gas station called Gas Time pass by, they had just passed a sign, saying "Welcome to Jackson". It was mostly trees, a couple of houses, lots of gas stations though. John found out the perfect store. Kay jewelers. It was in the raceway mall which was where they were heading. They passed a house, which had guinea hens crossing the road, which John almost hit. He curved to the side and laughed. Christian just put on his seatbelt.

HALF HOUR LATER

John pulled into a parking lot.

"We're here!" He sang. Christian rolled his eyes as he stumbled out of the car. They entered through Macy's and found their way to the bottom floor. They passed a KB Toys on the way. John smiled and pulled Christian in with him. He grabbed a bouncy ball and began bouncing up and down.

"C'mon! It's fun!" John said. Christian grabbed a blue one and began bouncing. They went al throughout the store, that is until they got caught.

"Do you think they're supposed to be doing that?" A twelve year old girl with brown hair and hasel eyes whispered to her best friend. Her friend shrugged, but it caught the salesman's attention.

"Excuse!" He said, stopping them. "I have to ask you to stop and leave the store unless you are purchasing an item." He announced. John got up, followed by Christian.

"Ok, take care…" John squinted at the guy's nametag. "Packard Belle" John laughed and so did Christian at the guys name. Packard mumbled something and walked away. John was just going to find a map of the mall when he say a Kay sign. Christian skipped into the store, followed by John. They looked into the glass cases. The jeweler smiled.

"Engagement rings?" She asked them. They nodded in unison. "Come over here to check out our displays." She motioned to a glass stand and inside were beautiful rings. John looked around. His eyes stopped on this one ring. It was beautiful, Trish would love it. Christian wasn't so lucky, he had to look for a while before deciding on this one ring. (If you would like to see the rings, the links are in my profile, the first link, #2 it Trish's and the second link, #2 is Stacy's) They bought the rings, having enough money to get them now. The couldn't stop smiling when the stopped at Johnny Rocket's restaurant. John kept opening the velvet box, checking on the ring. Christian wouldn't take his eyes off of his box.

They finally finished eating, and they grabbed their rings. They decided that they'd be in the woods for a while longer so they'd better take advantage of the time. They went shopping. They stopped in stores that had something in the window display that caught their eyes. One of them was Claire's. John saw a pair of earrings. They dangled next to colorful ones. He knew they were cheap, but he thought Trish would like them. They were long and had confetti purple and blue stars hanging. He bought them while Christian bought Stacy a charm for her bracelet that had a dog on it. They continued to walked when they heard whining, they stopped and noticed that they were standing in front of a pet shop.

John and Christian fell in love. A German Shepard puppy and Yorkshire terrier whined in their kennel. They tried to get past the crowd who was adoring the puppies.

"Excuse me! No pushing!" A man said.

"Oh! But we are here to buy dogs!" John said. Christian looked at him funny.

"Oh! And have you picked them out?" asked the man.

"Well I have!" John said. He pointed to the Yorkshire terrier. "That one!" He said.

"Ah! That's cookie, very friendly!" He said as he made his way into the crowd. He took out his keys and opened the glass wall dividing the dogs and the crowd. He opened Cookie's kennel and carried the puppy out to John. The man then glanced at Christian.

"Uh, I guess I'll take the German Shepard!" Christian said. The man nodded and went back in. He returned with the playful pup. Christian took him and then followed John into an aisle.

"And what are we going to do with dogs?" Christian asked.

"Bribe the girls into marrying us." John said with a smirk as he picked out a kennel for cookie. Christian smiled and nodded, but then he stopped.

"Are you saying that you don't think the girls will marry us?" Christian asked.

"Well…after lying to them, they might not, but I hope they will." John said. Christian smiled as he grabbed a kennel too. The walked up to the cashier and paid. Christian wandered how he was going to ask Stacy. Would he present the ring to her around everyone? Speaking of which where had he put the ring. Christian placed the kennel down to check his pockets. Empty. Christian's eyes widened with fear. John tilted his head a Christian.

"MY RING!" Christian shouted. "IT'S GONE!"

A/N: Ok this is a really long chapter compare to the others but I had so much I wanted to fit in. Oh and the dog's pictures are in my profile if you'd like, under the rings! lol ok bye


	15. Things always turn out perfect

A/N: lol every chapter has a twist right? almost sry that the last chapter wasn't very descriptive I was lazy, writers block is coming lol. lol thanks for the little warning Y2J Chris Jericho lol I'm aware now! ok Now we shall find out what happens…

"And then, I pushed Rey out of my car and e got road burn…" Eddie told stories. Trish banged her head on the steering wheel at a red light, causing the horn to honk, scaring Stacy.

"Huh? Where are we?" Stacy said on high alert.

"On our way to find the guys" Trish answered. She had no Idea where they could have gone though. They weren't detectives.

"Exactly where are we headed?" Eddie asked as the wind blew his hair around. Trish shrugged.

"I saw a sign for a mall, I figured they'd have a food court there." Trish said as she passed some guinea hens. She almost hit them which made them go 'flying' everywhere.

"CHICKENS!" Eddie gasped as one landed in the car. He hugged it and noticed what it look like. "UGLY CHICKEN!" He screamed as he threw it out of the car. Stacy rolled her eyes and laid back down. "Did I ever tell you the story of the ugly chicken? Or was it the ugly child?"

**MALL**

"Ok! It's not in Johnny Rockets, and I can't be in the jewelry story…" John mentally crossed off places the ring couldn't be. "What about Claire's? Or the pet store? Even Dry Ice."

"It couldn't have been the pet store! I mean no way!" Christian said as he headed towards Claire's. He went up to the counter and asked for a lost ring. The lady stared at him like he was gay and shook her head. They headed towards Dry Ice which had things to decorate you room with.

"Is this it?" John asked. He walked up to Christian with a ring from the 50 cent machine. Christian glared. "Oh sorry, it was cheap, I just wasn't sure how cheap." He smirked. By the time they had finished searching, they had no luck. They headed to Johnny Rocket's to retrace their steps. But there was still no ring.

**FOOD COURT**

"Mmm!" Eddie bit into a quesadilla. Trish stared at her burger from McDonalds and put it back down as if she had lost her appetite. Stacy happily dug into her Doritos bag, she was a vegetarian. Trish sipped her Pepsi and looked around at the visible stores, Footlocker, 5-7-9, Macy's, and Kay jewelers. She smiled.

"We need to check that out!" Stacy said noting where Trish was looking. Eddie nodded.

"Yeah I'll say! I'm thinking of leaving Vicky for that Ashley chick." Eddie said. Trish and Stacy both made faces.

"And what makes you think she's want to be with you?" Stacy asked. Eddie put on a mocking smile.

"Like all the girls don't want a little piece of Latino heat?" Eddie asked as he dropped cheese onto his yellow tank top thing. Trish rolled her eyes.

"Of course! I've been so jealous of Vicky! Why her Eddie? Why not me?" Trish mocked. Eddie smiled.

"Ahh see Stace? Everyone wants me! Hey! I'm not falling for that one again!" Eddie frowned. They finished up lunch and decided to walk around. They were on the top level, Stacy was staring down onto the balcony when she saw a blonde and a brunette that looked exactly like John and Christian run.

"Trish! It's them!" Stacy exclaimed as she pushed people off of the escalator that was going up. Trish ran down the right escalator while Eddie just stood on it patiently.

"JOHN!" Trish screamed. The two didn't stop they kept running. They headed into Kay jewelers. Trish followed and looked around. Stacy caught up. She pointed behind a glass display. There stood John and Christian who were looking around frantically. Trish's heart began to slow down as she approached them. She put a hand on John's shoulder.

"Looking for something?" She asked. Before John could turn around and look to see who it was, John said.

"Yes! And we have no time to friggin talk about it!" John turned and saw Trish who's mouth was wide open, just like Stacy's. Trish turned away and headed out of the store. She slid down the wall and hugged her knees as a tear trickled down her cheek. John walked out and hugged her.

"Babe! I uh, this is where we get the umm wood from." John lied.

"I know you lied! Don't friggin lie to me!" Trish broke down. "I thought you loved me John! What did I do wrong? Just tell me and I'll go away forever!" Trish hid her face in her knees.

"Oh man! I don't want you to leave! You did nothing wrong I swear! I did something wrong, your right I know I shouldn't have lied to you but, I wanted to surprise you!" John kissed her. Trish looked up at him, not caring that her mascara was running. "I do love you! You know that." He hugged her again. Trish smiled, happy to be in his warm embrace.

"Oh?" Stacy asked. Christian nodded. He had told her that he wanted to surprise her. When she asked how, he stumbled but managed to come up with and excuse like "If I told you it wouldn't be a secret now would it?" Stacy shook her head. The jeweler smiled as she remembered him. She fumbled behind the counter.

"Sir!" The jeweler said. "Can you come here for one second?" She asked him. Christian walked up to the jeweler. "This" She took out a velvet box. "Doesn't happen to be your now does it?" She smiled. Christian's eyes widened.

"How did you? You? How?" He asked.

"Well," She said. "Usually if you have something sweet and valuable, you hang onto that special thing or in your case, someone." She winked and gestured towards Stacy. Christian nodded.

"Thanks so much I know what I need to do now…" Christian stopped, waiting for a name.

"Michelle, Michelle McCool" She said. Christian nodded and hid the box.

"Let's go to the water fountain, we need to talk." Stacy followed him. She watched the water spray into the air, not noticing that Christian was down on one knee. "Stace" He held the box. Stacy turned her attention to him. Her eyes widened as she lowered herself to the edge of the waterfall. "Marry me." He asked as he took a deep breath. Stacy was in shock, so much shock that she feel into the water fountain. Christian jumped up and grabbed her hand. He pulled her up.

"Well?" He asked biting his lip. Stacy nodded as her eyes filled with tears. Christian smiled, relieved and hugged her even though she was soaking wet. Whining startled them. "Stacy, I'd like you to meet Spirit." He smiled, pulling a kennel towards her. He opened in up and the playful pup jumped on Stacy.

"Christian, I love you!" Stacy said before receiving kisses from both her men, Christian and Spirit.

"John she's adorable!" Trish held cookie, patting her head. She hugged her. John kneeled down, trying not to make it look obvious. He and Trish were on the double Decker carousel. They had been sitting on a bench when he introduced Cookie. Trish was too distracted with Cookie to notice that John was kneeling down.

"Trish, I love you too death," John came up with words. "And I hope you love me too, If you do I hope you wouldn't mind wearing this ring as a symbol to of our love for each other." There, that caught Trish's attention. " Marry me Trish, please!" He said. Trish wiped away a tear before knocking John down with a hug.

"Of course I'll marry you!" Trish cried. Now just about everyone was staring. A mother covered her 4 year old son's eyes and another mother even mumbled that it was a children's place and that they were being inappropriate. But all that mattered was that Trish and John loved each other and soon, they'd be married.

A/N: I'm so0oo0o0o0o0o happy! lol I hope you loved this chapter as much as I did! lol


	16. Just What i need

A/N: lol ok thanks you all of you! I hope the last chapter made you happy! lol ok here the next chapter.

"34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40!" Christy counted cars that passed by. She, Rey, Torrie and Ashley were on their way to find everyone. They had been sitting in the woods for two days, waiting for them to come back "41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49,"

"SHUT UP!" Rey screamed making everyone become quiet. Ashley stopped singing, she was listening to Bowling for Soup. Torrie stopped filling her nails. Everyone stared as Rey loosened his grip on the steering wheel and took a deep breath. Ashley turned the volume down and turned to Rey.

"Where are we gonna go?" She asked. Rey shrugged as he drove by food place. They passed a sign for the mall.

"CAN WE GO? I've been wearing the same sweatshirt for a whole day! I need something new, after agreeing to go in those woods I deserve something." Torrie begged. Christy pleaded too. Rey sighed.

"Fine! You go shopping; I'll be in the food court." He mumbled as he pulled up."

"YAY!" Torrie and Christy ran out of the car and up to the mall.

"Aren't you gonna go?" Rey asked Ashley who shrugged. "Well I would mind getting something, put shopping with them is like impossible." Ashley explained to Rey who just nodded understandingly.

Ashley bit her lip as she glanced at Rey. '_What was it about him? He was_ _mysterious, caring and funny at times. But at least he knew when to stop.' _Ashley thought to herself as she walked through the doors with Rey.

"I like this one better!" Trish challenged Stacy. They were standing at a perfume stand, spraying different perfumes, finding their favorites. John and Christian rolled their eyes. They stood there, with their hands full of bags. The girls begged to go shopping to find a new attire for work and the guys gave in. But b now, the whole mall smelt different, strong.

"I'm gonna get this one!" Trish decided on Island Kiss, by Escada. Stacy didn't get anything, she just watched as the clerk gritted his teeth as he gave Trish her change. Trish happily took John's arm. Stacy played with her engagement ring.

"Think we should get going to the hotel? I forgot about everyone else, and I don't trust Eddie watching Spirit." Stacy said. Everyone nodded. John led the way with Trish next to him, but he stopped.

"JOHN! Is that you?" A girl walked over to him and kissed both of his cheeks. "You've grown so much since the last time I've seen you!" Trish studied the women, she looked about 30 and had brown hair. John looked embarrassed.

"Uh, Dana it's good to see you again." John said as he glanced at Trish.

"Who are your friends?" Dana asked smiling at Christian. Stacy quickly grabbed his arm.

"This is Trish, Stacy and Christian." John introduced. "And this is Dana, we uhh…" John trailed off.

"We dated." Dana said proudly. Trish glared.

"Nice to meet you Dana," Christian said.

"Yeah. hi" Stacy mumbled. Dana smiled.

"Are you to related?" Dana asked Christian and Stacy.

"Well we are engaged." Stacy answered really fast. Dana nodded her head.

"And what about you?" She asked Trish. Trish stared at her, still shocked.

"Well Dana, we are engaged too." John said as he grabbed Trish's hand. Trish smiled at him, thankful. Dana glared at Trish.

"Oh." She mumbled. Then she smiled. "John, can I talk to you in private?" She asked him. He looked around and went to follow her, but Trish held onto his hand.

"I'll be right back!" He said.

"I know, but she looks like she's up to something." Trish said looking worried. John smiled.

"Don't worry, its all in the past, I love you now!" He kissed her and followed Dana.

"I do not like her." Trish said. Stacy shook her head.

"How bad can she be? She dated John. And if John's with you, he has good taste in women" Stacy told her. Trish sighed.

"Maybe."

"John it's horrible! He just left me!" Dana sobbed. John pat her on the back uncomfortably.

"It's ok, he's not good enough for you!" He reassured her.

"That's what I said! So I came to look for you, you're the only one good enough! The only loyal one!" Dana cried. She glanced at Trish who was around the corner. _'Bitch'_ She sneered to herself. _'I'm the only one for John! I'll drive her away if it takes a year!' _ John glanced at Trish.

"Dana, we're history. I'm with Trish, I've longed to be with her since I first saw her! And we're finally together!." John told her. She looked up at him. She leaned forward and kissed him. Luckily, Trish hadn't been watching, but someone else had been.

"What are we going to do Rey? Trish and John get together and now he's cheating on her!" Ashley cried. Rey stuttered.

"Uhh…m-maybe it's not what it looks like." Rey stared at the scene. "See, Johns, uh pulling away." John did pull away, and stared at her.

"We can't do this." He mumbled in shock. Dana smirked.

"You can't say you didn't enjoy it now can you?" She asked him innocently. John stared. "Listen John, I know you like Trish and all, but now I can hold it against you. So you better decide wisely." She winked and walked away. John shook his head, thinking that he betrayed Trish.

"What did she want?" Trish asked him. John just shrugged and followed Stacy and Christian. He knew it wasn't right to actually have second thoughts but he was. He was thinking how he could show that he really loved Trish, to show Dana that Trish loved him and trusts that she kissed him. There was only one way to do that that had pop in his head as he headed towards a bench. To schedule the wedding for next week.

A/N: OH! Drama lol sry couldn't help it. I couldn't really think but these things just pop in my head and I use them! lol ok well Review on what you think please!


	17. True feelings

A/n: Sorry for not updating fast lol school, friends, great adventure they all take up my schedule. ok here's the next chapter.

"Trish, it's logical!" Stacy said. Trish shook her head.

"It's so sudden! Now why would he want the wedding to be next week? We need a priest, a church, bridesmaid, best man and all of that crap!" Trish argued.

"Because he loves you." Stacy smiled sweetly. Trish stared at her.

"I DIDN'T EVEN TELL MY PARENTS YET!" Trish screamed. Stacy jumped back.

"Ok just calm down! Gosh, no need to scream." Stacy said as she fell onto the couch in Trish and John's hotel room. She glanced at the stuff next to the door, waiting to be taken down to John's car. Trish shivered.

"I mean my parents have met John a couple of times, they smiled like it was no big deal, and now we're getting married!" Trish sighed and curled into the corner of the couch. Stacy looked at her.

"Well you love each other right?" Stacy asked.

"Of course!" Trish said.

"Than well accept!" Stacy said. Trish bit her bottom lip.

"Stace, it's not that easy! You need a guest list, cakes, dresses, and tuxes, a hall for the reception, and church and a lot more." Stacy sighed as she thought about this.

"I got it!" Stacy jumped up. "How about we plan it together!" Trish stared at her.

"How long did it take you to find that idea?" Trish asked. Then she smiled and looked at Stacy who nodded.

"A double wedding!" They said in unison.

"Ashley! Isn't this top adorable?" Christy asked holding up a blue tank with sequins along the neck. Ashley just nodded as she fixed up her hair. She was getting ready to go out on a date. Not with Rey, but with Matt Hardy. She met him in the mall and asked her out. She glanced at Rey who had bit his lip and pretended he wasn't listening. Ashley nodded and Matt hugged her. They were going to a Chinese buffet called Marco Polo.

"Wear this!" Torrie exclaimed as she held up a light blue T-shirt with frilly laces on the neck. Ashley examined the shirt and shrugged. If it would make a good impression was her motto right now. She decided on a black skirt to go with it. Christy made her put black boots also.

"You have to admit you look good." Christy said.

"Thanks guys!" Ashley hugged them.

"Ok, well when you hook me up with Matt's brother, I'm borrowing that skirt." Torrie said as she brushed her hair. Ashley rolled her eyes. Somebody knocked on the hotel door.

"I'll get it! It's probably Matt." Ashley said running to the door but Christy beat her.

"Uh hi Rey?" Christy asked in a confused tone. Rey ignored her and turned to Ashley.

"Hi." Ashley said. Rey smiled.

"You look uh, nice." Rey said, still smiling.

"Yeah doesn't she?" Torrie said as she jumped onto the couch. Ashley glared at them.

"Don't you two have somewhere to go?" She asked them. Christy tapped her chin as if she had to think.

"Nope!" Torrie said as she turned the television on. Ashley sighed as she closed the door behind her as she stepped into the hallway.

"So what's up?" Rey asked. Ashley frowned.

"I don't know you tell me, I've got a date." Ashley said as she played with her keys.

"Oh right." Rey said turning red. "Well I know for a fact that you don't like Chinese food so instead, I have tickets to the Jets game if you prefer it…" Rey scratched his scalp. Ashley smiled again.

"Thanks Rey, that's thoughtful of you!" She said as she took the too tickets. "But how did you know that I hate Chinese food?" She asked him.

"Well remember that time when we went to the food court and I bought you Chinese food? When you thought I wasn't watching you spit it out, I saw the whole thing." Rey exclaimed. Ashley turned bright red.

"Oh." She said. "Uh sorry about that." She mumbled.

"It's really no problem. I should get going, have fun on your date." Rey said. Ashley nodded.

"Thanks, I uh will." Ashley said.

"It's no problem." Rey said again. Before she knew what she was doing, Ashley leaned over and kissed Rey on the cheek.

"Bye." Ashley said looking down.

"Bye." Rey said, in a mesmerized tone and walked away. Ashley sighed and walked inside.

"No!" John said. "No way am I going to share my special day with the creepy little bastard and his truly blonde girlfriend over there!"

"But John, it's the only way we can make it work! You want to get married so soon but there's a lot to get done! Wouldn't it be easier if we had to pay half the money we would originally pay?" Trish argued.

"NOPE!" John said throwing his arms in the air. Trish frowned at him.

"But baby, we need to do this or get married later." Trish said. John stared at her and sighed.

"I guess your right." He said. Trish nodded.

"I know I'm right." Trish smiled.

"If this is the only way it would work…then I guess we'll have to change the wedding until next…month." He said. Trish's jaw dropped. '_Is this what it would be like to be married? No way will he make all of the decisions! It's my day too!' _Trish thought. She just hoped that she wouldn't use too many strong words.

"Hey Ashley, have you seen Rey?" Eddie asked as he walked into her hotel room. Ashley shook her head, not paying attention. Eddie dusted off his Jet's jersey. "He was supposed to take me to a restaurant and then to the Jet's game." That caught Ashley's attention.

"He was taking you?" She asked. Eddie nodded.

"And he never breaks promises! Which, I have no clue why he makes promises to me when I break my promises all the time. And lie, and cheat, and steal." Eddie said.

"Well he uh gave me the tickets for my date with Matt." Ashley said fast and protected herself with her arms as if she was waiting for him to attack. She stayed in that position for a while and when nothing happened, she glanced at Eddie who was staring. Eddie finally smiled.

"Ashley and Rey sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes" Eddie was cut off.

"Shut up! What are you talking about?" She asked him.

"Rey loves the Jets,(that's my assumption I like the Jets so…why not? lol) he would never give up tickets! especially good ones. He never breaks promises either…" Eddie trailed off.

"But to help me on a date?" Ashley pointed out. Eddie shrugged.

"Nmp." He said. Ashley looked at him funny.

"Nmp?" She asked.

"Not my problem!" He said.

"But I still need to kill you for those tickets." Eddie said. Ashley laughed. "I'm being serious you know." He said. Ashley ignored him.

'_Could Rey really…love me? What am I talking about? I'm going on a date with MATT HARDY, cute matt hardy! Why should I care about Rey?' _Ashley searched her head for answers but the same one kept showing up. '_Because I love him too.' _

A/N: I'm really sorry about the delay seriously, hopefully I will update sooner than this!


	18. Great Help

A/N: lol ok this might go off topic and all…with not being in the woods…but I need ideas like if they should eventually go back in the woods or no? Ok everyone who reviews should let me know ok? Thanks! Now on to the chapter!

"I mean if you still wanna go to Marco Polo we can…" Ashley was saying. She had told Matt about the tickets but he hadn't said a word. Matt pulled over and looked at Ashley.

"Are you kidding me?" Matt said, smiling. "No way would I miss a Jets game, but I wasn't gonna miss this date either! I want to go…if you do that is." Ashley smiled. Matt was so easy to get along with. He wasn't the type that thought too highly of themselves like Rob Conway. He didn't like to argue so he came up with the best ways to solve things.

"No I'm fine with going!" Ashley said. Matt looked at her for a while.

"How about we go to Marco Polo after ok?" Matt said trying to cheer her up.

"Uh if that's what you want." She said. Matt frowned at her.

"It's not what I want! I want to do something you want to do! What do you want to do? What I want to do? Or do you want to do something other than I want that you want?" Matt asked. Ashley wasn't looking at him but she knew he was teasing.

"I want to go to the Jets game, I also want to tell you a secret." Ashley said, joining in on the game. Mat raised and eyebrow.

"Ahh you want to tell me a secret eh? Is this secret that you want me to take you to Marco Polo and then to the Jets game?" He smiled. Ashley smiled back. She loved his smile and the way knew when to joke around unlike Rey and Eddie. This was one of the reasons that made Rey irresistible. '_Why am I thinking about my friend Rey? FRIEND Rey?' _ She thought to herself. She pushed the image of her and Rey out of her mind.

"No my secret is that I hate Chinese." She smirked. Matt looked appalled but then smiled.

"Hey Ash, I don't know if we can go on! I live on Chinese!" Matt said. Ashley smiled.

"Well maybe I can cook you a real meal." She said.

"Don't forget about Jeff!" Matt said. Ashley smiled.

"Oh right. Listen is he single?" Ashley asked Matt.

"Are you going out with me to get closer to him?" Matt said looking a little upset.

"NO!" She said as she touched his arm. "I have a friend who's interested in him!" She said. Matt looked relieved but Ashley frowned. _'How could he think that? Rey would never doubt me!' _Ashley thought. '_Stop it, stop it! I like Matt now NOT Rey!' _Ashley told herself.

Ashley had enjoyed her date. It was fun. Almost everything went well. Almost. The only thing that went wrong was that she spaced out on Matt because she was daydreaming of her wedding. And it wasn't with Matt, it was with Rey.

"Spirit! Come here yes good puppy! No! Bad puppy! Bad!" Stacy cried as she ran over to her playful pup and picked him up away from cookie. "Trish your dog's too small! And she keeps ending up under spirit's paw!" Stacy complained.

"Correction, you dog keeps stepping on my dog!" Trish corrected her. Stacy rolled her eyes and picked up spirit. She sat Crisscross on the couch. She was still in her pajamas, Light blue fleece pants and a black tank top. Trish was too but she was wearing her pink fleece pants and a white tank top. Trish leaned over and picked up cookie with one hand.

"That one's nice." Stacy pointed to a wedding gown. Trish wrinkled her nose.

"Uh yeah if you're a hippo." She said as she scrolled down. "This one's nice isn't it?" Trish pointed to another gown.

"Uh...Sure if you're a slut." Stacy said. Trish glared at her for a while.

"This is hopeless." They both said at the same time.

"Hey this one's pretty good." John said as he came out of the changing room in a tuxedo. Chris Jericho (sorry I sorta forgot about him) and Christian looked at each other before bursting into laughter. John glared at them.

"Oh sorry man. It's just that well…you and a tuxedo do not match! I mean you wear jerseys and anything but a tux!" Chris began to laugh again.

"You guys are hopeless." John sighed.

"Us hopeless? At least I look good when I dress up." Christian laughed.

"Oh great." John mumbled before walking back into the dressing room.

"Eddie! You're not getting married!" Rey said as he pushed Eddie into the dressing room. Eddie brushed some dirt off the tuxedo he was wearing.

"I'm not so sure…I mean that Christy keeps smiling at me!" Eddie said as he fixed the collar.

"Is she gonna be your date for the wedding?" Rey asked. Eddie shrugged.

"I don't know, I may need to bribe her or buy her some drinks if you know what I mean!" Eddie stuck his elbow into Rey's ribs and winked. And when Rey didn't laugh, Eddie actually got worried.

"Ok Holmes, what's up with you?" Eddie asked as he sat down. Rey sighed and shrugged.

"Ashley…"

"You like her don't you? Better than me! Because you never break promises and you promised to take me to the Jets game." Eddie said. Rey looked surprised.

"Eddie you actually paid attention to that?" Rey asked. Eddie chuckled.

"What? Did you think I was some self centered jerk? In your dreams." Eddie smiled. Rey stared at him. "Don't make it any worse than it is!"

"But she's with Matt now." Rey sighed.

"And your with Angie! But it does feel good to get away and date some other girls who would never push you off a ladder in a battle for you own son, and yell at you because you wanted you son back and then I wouldn't have to yell for them to go home. And I also get away from those little brat daughters of mine." Eddie said talking more about himself than Rey.

"Well I can't leave my children." Rey said.

"Child." Eddie corrected.

"I do love Angie and all, and that baby of ours is and Angel, but Dominick has been getting into fights during school lately." Rey sighed.

"The principal should have called his real father." Eddie mumbled. "Rey have you ever countered, I know, I know a big word, but have you ever countered that Dominick might just want to be like his father?" Eddie asked.

"You really think Dom wants to be like me?" Rey asked.

"Of course not silly! He wants to be like me…remember his father." Eddie said.

"Thanks Eddie you're the world's best help, I'll tell all my friends about you. The world should have more people just like you!" Rey said sarcastically.

"They should shouldn't they?" Eddie smiled. Rey rolled his eyes and walked out. He needed to tell Ashley how he felt. He'd ask her out. And tell her there. Rey headed for the hotel and knocked on Ashley's door.

"Hi Rey!" Torrie smiled as she opened the door.

"Uh is Ashley there?" Rey asked nervously.

"Hold on!" Torrie closed the door slightly. "ASHLEY GET YOU ASS OVER HERE! IT'S FOR YOU!" Torrie screamed. Ashley ran over and opened the door.

"Hi Rey." She smiled. Rey smiled back.

"Hi, I was wondering if you were…uh doing something tonight." Rey asked her.

"No I'm free all night." Ashley said.

"Good. I was wondering if you would uh…come out with me to get something to eat." Rey began nervously.

"Uh…Sure!" Ashley said. "I'll meet you in front of your room in say 20 minutes?"

"Yeah that sounds good." Rey said and walked into his room. The air conditioner wasn't working and it was really humid so Rey kept his door open. He got dressed and decided to practice. He stood in front of his mirror and thought of way to say it.

"Ashley there's something I've been wanting to tell you." Rey shook his head. "Ashley, I…love you." He shook his head again. "Ashley I love you and I want to be with you forever." Rey turned away from the mirror when he saw something in it move. He peaked out into the hallway, and there was Ashley waiting for an explanation.

A/N: Not as many reviews as I expected lol but that's ok, I hope to update pretty often, but things show up you know? ok Well bye!


	19. Left Out

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and sorry for taking so long…lol I'm working on a new Trish/John fan fiction so, when I put it up please review.

"I love it!" Stacy rushed towards Trish. She poked at a bead but stopped to admire it. Trish smiled and posed. Stacy walked around to find herself a gown even though her wedding wasn't for a while. ((To see Trish's wedding Dress go to my profile, Stacy's will be there soon.))

"You know Stacy, I might actually have fun with this. Trish looked around at the murals. Then she got and idea. Trish pulled out herself phone and dialed John's number.

"Hi honey!" Trish said. "Yeah, Stacy likes my dress too. Wait! Just because Stacy likes it too doesn't mean we can't get it. Ok Stacy has bad taste, yeah I know because she's with Christian. But I was thinking…maybe the wedding could be on the beach. You like it? Really? Yes!" Trish jumped up and down but tripped on the end of the dress causing her to fall down. She grabbed the phone. "Yeah I'm ok. ok bye, I love you too." Trish hung up and stood up. Stacy came by.

"My wedding is gonna be on the beach!" Trish exclaimed.

"What?" Stacy said getting excited.

"Beach!" Trish sighed dreamily. Stacy hugged her but then pulled away and frowned. "What's the matter?" Trish asked her best friend.

"I just realized, when you get married, you'll never be the same! If you have kids you'll be spending time with them and John, being a family! You'll have no time for me!" Stacy cried.

"Calm down!" Trish patted her friend's shoulder. "I'll never forget you! You'll be busy with Christian anyways. Plus we have a great friendly relationship! We're thick as this." Trish crossed her fingers. "I promise!" Stacy bit her lip. What if Trish was wrong?

-------------------------

Ashley sighed as she stared out of the window of Matt's car.

"Uh is everything ok?" Matt asked her, noticing that she seemed distant.

"Everything's fine." Ashley put on a fake smile to show Matt that she was ok. But she wasn't.

_FLASHBACK!_

_There was Ashley, waiting for an explanation. Rey stuttered as he came up with an excuse. _

"_Uh April fools?" Rey asked, confused. Ashley stared at him._

"_It's December." She said as she crossed her arms becoming impatient. _

"_December fools? Uh Merry Christmas…Hanukah…Kwanza?" _

"_Oh…so you don't have feelings for me?" Ashley asked, hoping that he would say yes. Rey shook his head._

"_Nope! We'll I like you as a uh friend." He lied. Ashley nodded. _

"_I'm really tired, maybe we should uh call off the date I mean uh the idea of getting food together." Ashley said and slammed the door of her hotel room. Rey sighed what did I get into? he asked himself._

_End Flashback_

"Well of you say so." Matt shrugged. He was driving Ashley back to her hotel room. When he reach the parking lot, he helped her get out of the car and walked her to her room. "I'd really like to see you again." Matt was saying.

"Yes of course! It was wonderful to go out with you." Ashley agreed.

"So maybe we can uh…" Rey walked out of his room, seeing the two together. Ashley smirked at him, trying to make his jealous, she leaned in and kissed Matt. Matt stared ay her when it was over, but Ashley was too busy looking over at Rey to make sure he saw the whole thing.

"Listen I really have to go but call me!" Ashley said and walked into her room. Matt stared.

"Wow." He said quietly before walking away.

"So Torrie what do you say? Is it a date?" Eddie asked Torrie.

"Huh? Oh sure Eddie…sure." She said sarcastically.

"How come you'll be with Tajiri or what ever the hell that Japanese freak's name is and not me? I'm way hotter anyway." Eddie bragged. Torrie looked at him.

"Because he treated me nicely!" Torrie turned back to her nail filer.

"I'll change! Please I need a date!" Eddie pleaded. Torrie looked up at him.

"For how long?" She asked. Eddie smiled.

"Uh…until the wedding." Eddie said. Torrie smiled.

"Fine, since it is in a couple of days." Torrie agreed.

"Ha! You agreed, and I didn't mean Trish and John's wedding I meant mine and yours." Eddie said trying to be slick.

"Uh! Not far Eddie, Not fair!" Torrie complained. Eddie shrugged, you agreed." Now almost everyone had a date, except for Rey.


	20. I've Had Enough

A/N- Sorry, I've added another story a while ago and I've been trying to update that one, and then school and homework on top of that busy lol so, I'm trying I really am. Here's the next chappie.

"Trish you have you dress?" John asked as he put her bags into his car. They were gonna go home to have a party a wedding shower and Trish would help Stacy find a dress.

"Yep, got you tux?" Trish asked. John nodded.

"We're coming!" Stacy yelled. She and Christian hopped in the back, followed by Ashley. Torrie and Christy squeezed in and so did Rey and Eddie.

"I'm coming!" Matt yelled. He slowly made his way with crutches.

"What happened?" Stacy asked as she shifted in Christian's lap. Matt shrugged.

"I fell." He said and climbed in. The car was really packed so Ashley and Torrie offered to sit on someone's lap.

"Torrie baby, my lap's free." Eddie winked and Torrie made a face. "I said my lap's free." Eddie said through clenched teeth.

"Thanks Eddie you're a real sweetheart." Torrie rolled her eyes and sat on his lap.

"Matt can I sit on you lap?" Ashley asked.

"My legs…" Matt began and Ashley nodded.

"Ash, If you really need to sit on someone's lap, I'm here." Rey offered.

"DON'T LEAVE YET!" John sighed and looked to see Jericho running towards them. "I'm here!" Jericho said and took Torrie's spot.

"Jericho, can I sit on your lap?" Ashley asked.

"Sure." Jericho grinned at John who rolled his eyes.

"Ok, does everybody have everybody?" John asked as he started the engine.

"I got you," Trish said and grabbed John's arm.

"I got stacy." Christian smiled at his fiancé.

"I got Torrie, isn't that right?" Eddie said. Torrie made a face again.

"I got Jericho," Christy put a hand on Jericho's shoulder and Ashley stared at her.

"I guess I have Ash." Matt shrugged again.

"And I have" Rey stopped, realizing that everyone was taken. "No one." He mumbled sadly. Trish turned around and gave him a sympathetic look.

"You can have me too." Trish offered, feeling bad for him.

"NO! I got you. And this will be no love triangle cuz I'm not gay." John said as he pulled away from the parking lot. Trish fell asleep while leaning on John's arm, Stacy fell asleep with her head on the window so Christian and Eddie were opening and closing the window to watch Stacy's head move up and down.

"Do you love me Stacy?" Eddie asked and pressed the button so her head 'nodded' "HAHA!" Eddie laughed. Matt stared out then window with his hand on Ashley's lap. Rey chewed gum, Ashley shivered from the cold air, Christy stared at Chris longingly, and Torrie was thinking how to hurt Eddie bad and get away with it. All of a sudden, John stepped on the breaks, causing Stacy who didn't wear a seatbelt, go flying into the windshield.

"OW!" Stacy complained as she rubbed the red spot on her face.

"HAHA! You look like Rudolph the red nosed reindeer!" Eddie laughed with Christian.

"What was that for?" Trish asked as she opened her eyes.

"Well it's raining at that poor girl is having car trouble." John explained. John opened the window. "Hey do you need a ride?" John asked and the girl nodded. She hurriedly opened the back door to see how crowded it was. Matt got a good look at the girl, she had red hair. She was beautiful to Matt.

"Here, you can sit on my lap." Matt offered, staring at her.

"Thanks." She said and sat on his lap. Ashley stared at him. He like her better!

"What's your name?" John asked as he drove away.

"Amy, but my friends call my Lita sometimes." She said. John nodded and Matt stared. John sighed. The rest of the ride consists of basically everyone falling asleep, and Matt stared at the sleeping Amy or 'Lita' Matt wasn't even paying attention to where John was driving, which was why he didn't notice that John dozed off. The car flew off of a hill and in the woods, past trees and deer, Trish screamed as she tried to get her sleeping future husband's foot off of the gas pedal.

"JOHN!" Trish screamed as the car moved further and further into the car. John opened his eyes and screamed, his hands trembling in fear, the car crashed into a tree. Trish stared at the tree in front of them when the car stopped. Trish, John, Stacy and Christian who were sitting in the front had glass all over them.

"Is…is everyone ok?" John asked as he turned to look back. Everyone nodded, shaken up by the crash. "Good, come on." John said and helped everyone climb out. John hugged Trish and put his finger over a cut on the top right corner of her forehead it was gushing blood.

"Oh baby, you ok?" He asked his shaking fiancé. Trish nodded slowly. He looked at everyone else, they weren't hurt except Stacy had a bruise or two. Torrie held onto Eddie for dear life, Christy hugged Jericho's arm, Matt held onto Lita checking her over making sure she wasn't hurt and Ashley was crying in Rey's arms. John looked around. "Great, stuck in the woods again." He shook his head and looked at Stacy. "This is all your fault!" He accused her. She was shaking her head but Christian stepped in front of her.

"No! You went along plus you fell asleep, so don't blame her!" Christian said, protecting Stacy.

"His fault, PALEEZE! It was your dumb girlfriend's idea." Trish argued with Christian.

"No, she's your retarded friend!" Christian challenged and Stacy took a step back.

"Christian." John warned.

"John." Christian did the same.

"Trish"

"Stacy"

"Lita…" Ashley accused.

"Ashley" Matt accused her.

"Matt…" Rey warned.

"Rey," Lita jumped up.

"Jericho" Torrie accused.

"Torrie." Christy challenged.

"Christy" Jericho said.

Eddie looked at them, feeling left out. "Eddie!" Everyone turned to look at him.

"UH! No way am I spending my vacation with him!" Christy said.

"No way am I spending my wedding shower with you!" Trish said.

"No Way am I spending my time with you!" Ashley pointed to Matt.

"Like he'd want to be with you." Lita challenged.

Everyone began talking at once, arguing. Trish screamed and ran off. This was supposed to be fun, so why wasn't she enjoying herself?


	21. Horrid Thoughts

A/N- Lol, heres the next chapter, shall we find out what happens? I feel like I have no life, I've updated my Left Behind story like 3 times this weekend and lost twice wow lol.

"Trish don't worry, we'll walk if we have too." John said as he pat his fiancé on the back.

"John, we'll never have a wedding at this rate!" Trish cried.

"We will I promise you, and do I ever break my promises?" John asked Trish. Trish shook her head.

"No."

---------

"Rey, why would Matt do that?" Ashley asked. Rey rubbed her back. He was actually enjoying this.

"Who couldn't love you?" Rey asked.

"I don't know! Wait what?" Ashley asked.

"Ashley, I've lied to you. When I was talking to myself and I said April fools, I was lying to you. Ashley, I love you." Rey said, too stunned at his own words. Ashley stared at him before she started to cry.

"REY! I've waited so long to hear those words!" Ashley cried. Rey hugged her.

"Does this mean"

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Ashley cried. "We need to tell everyone!" She got up and ran, specifically to Matt. "Hi Matt, Lita. I'm in love and it's a wonderful thing!" Ashley yelled. Birds flew out of the trees.

"Ashley, I'm really sorry but,"

"Matt's in love with me, sorry." Lita finished for Matt. Ashley stared at the, and bursted into laughter.

"Ok? And I care because…? I'm in love with Rey not you!" Matt's face fell but then Lita put her hand on his shoulder. Ashley skipped towards Torrie, Christy, Eddie and Chris Jericho.

"REY AND I ARE IN LOVE!" Ashley screamed. They stopped and stared. Eddie's lip began to tremble.

"Where's Rey?" Eddie asked.

"Why does it matter?" Torrie asked.

"BECAUSE HE'S SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME!" Eddie cried. Everyone took a step back, Chris took three step back.

"What's going on?" Christian asked as he walked up with Stacy.

"Rey-Rey's cheating on me for Ashley!" Eddie cried. Christian stared. Ashley shrugged and skipped off to find Trish and John. Love made people crazy things.

------

"I'll climb the tree and try to find roads or something." Trish said and began to climb.

"No! What of you fall?" John asked.

"I won't! I promise." Trish said and continued climbing. John paced back forth. "HEY! I SEE A TRUCK!" Trish screamed.

"Yes!" John exclaimed.

"There's a road! And another car! We're saved!" Trish was really happy. "Catch me!" Trish called. John looked up. Trish jumped but she had climbed down so she wasn't too far from the ground. John caught her, bride's style.

"Let's go! Should we tell anyone else?" Trish asked. John nodded.

"Maybe Ashley, Rey, Christian and Stacy?" John asked.

"Well we are all fighting…" Trish said.

"But still…" John said.

"How about Stacy and Christian?" Trish asked.

"Well I'd say no, I'm sick of the CLB for one life time. How about Ash and Rey?"

"Fine, we'll tell them but no one else." Trish agreed and walked off.

---------

"TRISH! I'M IN LOVE!" Ashley screeched.

"Cool, listen do you want to get out of here?" Trish asked.

"Of course I do!" Ashley said.

"Ok well, me and John are trusting you not to tell anyone else besides Rey ok?" Trish said. Ashley nodded.

"Wait here!" Ashley skipped away to find Rey.

"John get our bags ok?" Trish asked John nodded and opened the trunk.

"Trish where are you going?" Christian asked.

"We are setting up a camp, sorry you need to set up your own." Trish said and walked away. Rey came and grabbed his and Ashley's bags, they met up with Trish and John. They began to walk towards where the thought the saw the road.

"It was this way!" Trish said and hopped one way. Ashley followed. John and Rey looked at each other.

"Is this how girls act when they're in love?" Rey asked John shook his head.

"They act this way when they want something." John told him. Rey nodded, getting used to this.

"HEY! Listen! I hear cars!" Ashley exclaimed.

"I don't hear anything." Trish said. She shrugged and followed Ashley.

"We should be close soon!" Trish said. John rolled his eyes, not realizing Trish saw. "Aw honey I love you too." Trish said sarcastically.

"Hey Rey, may I have a piggy back ride?" Ashley asked. Rey shrugged.

"Sure," He said. Ashley happily hopped on. Trish smiled at John who just rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"Your spoiled as it is, I can't spoil you anymore." John said.

"Honey, all I want is a ride…or a new car would be nice." Trish smiled.

"Fine, get on." John stood still and Trish hopped on with a smile. The girls pointed the guys in different directions. When the sun was setting they gave up. They were lost, again. They found an nice place to sleep, a little cave. Ashley cuddled with Rey, both slept like babies, but Trish or John couldn't sleep. The rain pounding on the top of the cave kept them awake, and horrible thoughts. What if they were lost forever and couldn't get married? What if they got sick of each other and called off the wedding? And what if they were separated from each other? They had no idea that the girls would be separated from their loves.


	22. Second thoughts

A/N- ok, it was the worst chappie ever, I know. But hey, I couldn't think so send me ideas PLEASE! Ok here's another bad chapter.

Ashley smiled as she watched Rey sleep. Rey's even breathing made her fall in love again. She glanced over at Trish who was curled into a ball far away from John who fell asleep while leaning on the wall. Ashley stood up and stretched. She walked outside and squinted at the sun. She looked at the trees, forgetting that they were lost. She felt someone's presence and turned around to see John standing with his bask on the edge of the cave.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" John asked. Ashley nodded and looked at the trees.

"Everything okay with you and Trish?" She asked John shrugged.

"Marriage is a huge step, you know? So I think it maybe good to have an argument here and there." He said and yawned. Ashley nodded, even though she didn't know.

"Hey guys." Rey said as he joined them. John waved and sensed that they might want to be alone and set off in search of water or food. Rey smiled at Ashley.

"Hiya." She said.

"Hi." He said and glanced up into the sky, at nothing in particular.

"So…" Ashley said, trying to talk.

"We need to talk." He said and reached her hand. Ashley took his hand and bit her lip. Those were the worst words to hear if you were in a relationship with someone. Rey led her behind a tree and placed an arm around her waist. "I don't know what we can do." Rey said. Ashley cocked her head to one side. "I'm a married man in love with someone else." He said. Ashley nodded.

"I understand completely, Rey do anything you have to that will make you happy." Ashley said while loosening her grip on his hand. Rey just tightened his grip on her hand though.

"Then uh, good bye Ash." Rey looked at the ground. Ashley stared at him. That was not the response she was expecting.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Ashley asked him. He nodded. "Ok." Ashley said and let go of Rey's hand. She turned around to look at him one last time and walked further into the woods. She had fallen in love for the first time, and now it was over. Rey sighed and made his way back to Eddie and everyone else. Rey looked confused when he saw Eddie sitting on a rock crying while Torrie, Jericho and Christy argued.

"What's up guys?" Rey asked as he made his way to them Eddie looked up and saw Rey. He smiled and ran up to him and hugged him.

"REY YOU CAME BACK FOR ME!" Eddie yelled. Rey look startled and pushed Eddie off.

"DUDE! See what happens when you get too much fresh air." Rey said and helped Eddie up. Chris laughed and Christy joined in but Torrie ran over to Eddie.

"I'm ok babe." Eddie sat up and looked at Torrie. Torrie backed away.

"I was just making sure you weren't dead." Torrie lied, not wanting to show her feelings for Eddie.

"SURE…" Eddie smirked. "So Rey-Rey where were you anyways?" He asked.

"Camp." He said.

"But we don't"

"WHERE THE HELL IS TRISH?" Stacy stormed over to Rey.

"Hello to you too." Eddie rolled his eyes. Stacy glanced down at him.

"Hi. Now where is she?" Stacy asked.

"Uh not here." Rey shrugged.

"Please leave a message after the beep." Eddie smiled.

"BEEEEEEPPPP!" Rey joined him. They began to laugh. Christy laughed too.

"At least they're back to there normal selves." She said. Stacy glared.

"You have three seconds, one…two"

"Here that Rey? Blondie here thinks she can actually hurt US!" Rey and Eddie began to laugh. Stacy kicked Eddie in the stomach.

"Now Rey, I'm going to ask nicely. WHERE THE HELL IS TRISH AND JOHN?" Rey stopped laughing and pointed towards the cave.

"O…over there." he said. Stacy smiled and walked away. Eddie glanced at Rey. They smiled and began to laugh hysterically. Torrie shook her head, wondering how she ever fell in love with that idiot.

---------

Trish stared at the tree that was moving from the wind. She sighed, thinking how much bad luck she had. She tried to think of what her mom would stay if she was still here. "A series of bad luck might just lead to a series of good luck."

"Oh mom, I don't think that's going to happen, I've been having second thoughts about marrying John." Trish sighed.

"Don't think too hard!" Came a voice.

"M…mom?" Trish looked around.

"No stupid! It's me!" Stacy appeared out of no where.

"Oh! Stace, uh hi." Trish smiled slightly.

"Hi. So second thoughts?" Stacy asked. Trish nodded. She and Stacy then began to talk, Trish was telling Stace that she might let John down easy and tell him that she wasn't ready for marriage but they could still date until she was ready. It was nice to have someone to talk to, Stacy was someone to understand completely. As she sorta felt the same way about Christian. She then began to explain to Trish that Christian was nice but a little too controlling.

"I mean, he's really protective, and I have a feeling that if I tell him he might take it the wrong way." Stacy sighed. Trish nodded, to caught up in her own thoughts.

"John might break up with me if I tell him I'm not ready." Trish worried. Stacy sighed, how great it was that her friend listened.

----------------

John bit his lip as he heard the conversation. He glanced down at the tux he was wearing. He anted to have a non official wedding before the real thing, so they couldn't back down. But after hearing what he just heard, he pulled off the tux revealing his dirty clothes that were under it and dropped the tux to the floor before running away from every thing and one.

A/N- better? lol ok I will be going on vacation with REYMYSTERIO619 from November 1st to November 12th, so sry to keep you all in suspense but we won't be updating for some time, sry!


	23. Almost Married

A/N: I'm trying to update all my stories at least once so I can leave yall in suspense lol! Here's the next chapter...Yall?

"And then Stacy thought she could hurt US!" Eddie began to laugh manically with Rey right behind him. Torrie rolled her eyes and Eddie put an arm around her and Christian just stared.

"And I care because?" Christian yawned.

"Cause it's hilarious!" Eddie laughed and walked away.

"Morons." Christian mumbled as he continued to fix his hair. A shadow was cast over him. "Excuse me, but you're in my light." Christian rolled his eyes.

"Sorry." John said in a mellow tone.

"Hey, what's up?" Christian asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Trish isn't ready for marriage." John sighed as he sat on the cold ground.

"Oh, you don't know that." Christian looked at his friend.

"I heard her talking to Stacy." John said. "And you remember Dana from the mall?" (Kind of forgot about her, and she's the reason Trish and John were getting married so fast lol) Christian nodded. "Well she was my girlfriend and she wanted to get back together with me, and I wanted to prove to her that I loved Trish so I moved the wedding up." John admitted. Christian stared at him.

"Is that all?" He asked. John nodded with a puzzled look on his face. "Your acting like it's a big deal that you wanted to prove that you love Trish." Christian said.

"Well if you put it that way, it's not so bad." John smiled slightly.

"See? Now the real question is are you ready to get married to Trish?" Christian asked John. John sat there silently.

"Wow…I see where you're going! Ok let me talk to Trish and hopefully things will work out fine!" John said as he ran towards the cave. Christian sat there staring after him.

"Thanks for answering my question." Christian mumbled.

----------------------------------

"Stacy, tell me the truth! You are a young pretty girl who can get just about any guy, do you really want to spend the rest of your life with Christian?" Stacy nodded.

"Yeah Trish, I'm really in love." Stacy smiled dreamily. Trish stared at her.

"I'm the same with John, but marriage already? It feels awkward." Trish shrugged.

"Ok Trish, I don't want to make it sound like you're a slut but, you've been with so many guys and you should know whether or not John's the one." Stacy said. Trish nodded.

"Ya know what Stace? Everyone may call you dumb but you come up with good ways to solve things, thanks!" Trish hugged her friend and skipped off to find John. Stacy sat there, proud of herself.

-------------------

"TRISH!" John yelled as he saw the blonde skipping happily towards him. Trish was giggling like a lunatic. She jumped up and hugged him.

"We don't have to get married if you don't want to, I understand."

"Who said I don't want to get married?" Trish asked in between giggles.

"You. I heard you talking to Stacy." John admitted.

"Oh…you did?" Trish asked him quietly. He nodded. "But everything's different, I just realized that there is no other guy right for me besides you! I love you John!" Trish kissed him. John stood there shocked.

"Well you want to do my original plan?" John asked.

"What was that?" Trish asked him.

"To have a wedding ceremony, we'd get married but it wouldn't be official. It would just be like a symbol the we vow to stick to each other." John explained. Trish smiled.

"I like it!" Trish exclaimed.

------------------

Everything was set, John was the groom of course, Trish was the bride, Stacy was the bride's maid, Chris Jericho was the best man, Ashley was the maid of honor and Torrie and Christy were the flower girls, Rey was the ring barrier, and Eddie was the priest. Trish didn't wear her wedding dress because it was bad luck. And Matt, Lita and Christian just watched. Everyone smiled through the whole ceremony. After Trish and John kissed there was a loud applause and a horn. The all turned to see a mini van. A woman hopped out and smiled. Christian squinted, she seemed so familiar. Then he remembered, she was the lady from the Kay Jewelers. What was her name again? Michelle McCool? That was it.

"Are yall lost?" She asked in her accent.

"YES!" Christian cried. Michelle opened the door.

"Come on now, I'll get you all to a nice hotel." She said. Everyone squeezed, some having to sit on laps. Trish wrapped her arms around John's neck as he carried her in. Once they were in, they drove away, the total opposite way from where Trish heard cars.

"Oops" Trish gave an embarrassed smile. John just rolled his eyes. They were on there way, and soon Trish and John would be married officially.

A/N: OK PLZ READ THIS! NOTE TO ALL CHRISTIAN FANS, HE HAS QUIT WORLD WRESTLING ENTERTAINMENT! POOR REYMYSTERIO619, AND IF YA DON'T BELIEVE ME, SAYS IN ALL.


	24. The End sorry

A/N: this is not a chapter, to all of my fans i really appreciate it. The reviews and support. But I don't know if any of you have heard but Eddie Guerreo had died. This morning, November 13th, he was found dead in his hotel room, for more info, go to w w w . w w e . c o m without spaces. Sad i know. And i also know that this is not allowed so i might as well say it. I have decided to leave lost. I will not be updating anymore. I probably will delete once it gets really far in the pages. I think that,like most of you, Eddie made this story what it is. And without him, it would be a story about people getting lost in the woods, finding laove with no humor. Without Eddie, Rey has no partner to make fun of people with. I'm so sorry for my fans but i guess this is it. But i will continue my other stories that do not have Eddie in them. I really am sorry. So i guess this is the end.

THE END

Eddie guerrero, 1967-2005.


	25. Real Happy Ending

A/n- I've decided, rather than leave this story hanging, I'm going to finish it. So this IS the end. Eddie will be in it though, this story is nothing without him.. so here it goes..

"Stacy?" Christian called. Stacy rolled over.

"Hm?" She mumbled.

"It's the big day for us and Trish and John." Christian said, smiling like crazy. Stacy sat up straight. Today was her wedding day. She sat up straight. So much was needed to go on. She called Trish and they planned to meet at the church in an hour. Stacy grabbed her dress which was nice and clean, wrapped in plastic. She threw on sweats and quickly did make-up before kissing Christian and flying out the door. She flagged a taxi and got in. it only took 15 minutes to get there. She smiled as she walked in the back room where Trish was pacing the room.

"Trish!" Stacy ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Oh my gosh! It's here finally!" She cried.

"I know!" Stacy smiled. Trish nodded, a big lump in her throat.

"We need to get dressed!" Trish said. The weddings would take place right after each other, and then the reception would be combined. First was Trish and John's wedding. Trish got her dress on and waited. Finally, Katie, the make-up person flew in. She quickly did the basics, mascara, eyeliner and sparkly eye shadow. Trish gripped Stacy's hand.

"I am SO nervous." She cried. Stacy attempted to hug her.

"I know, me too." Stacy nodded. She got into her own dress. Gina walked in do to their hair. People began to walk into the church. Trish looked at Stacy.

"Stace.. I think I'm gonna faint." She said quietly.

"Why! Don't! You're marrying the man of your DREAMS." Stacy gave her a pat on the back.

"I know its just… too over whelming." She said. Gina laughed at both girls.

"Trust me, all of this will be worth it if he's a good guy." Gina said. Both girls nodded.

"I hope so."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Torrie sat in one of the pews, gripping Eddie's hand.

"Yo Chica, calm down." Torrie nodded and loosened her grip. John stood at the alter, walking around nervously. The church was filled. Rey stood there, being the best an since Christian was getting ready for his own wedding. Everything was set. Just as music began to play, Trish appeared. The crowd stood and looked back at her. She nervously bit her lip and took a step towards John. John smiled proudly. Trish's heart began to beat faster. She looked at her dad who was walking her down the aisle. Once at the alter, he lifted her veil, kissed her cheek and handed her off to John.

The ceremony began. Through the whole wedding, Stacy paced. Peeking out occasionally. After the I do's and kisses, they went back up the aisle, sitting in the last pew. Christian walked out in his tuxedo, Eddie by his side. Stacy took a deep breath, the music played. As Stacy came out the crowd watched her, Trish gave her a thumbs up and kissed John. At the alter they began.

"Do you wish to take Stacy Keibler as your offally wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Stacy Keibler take William Reso to be your offally wedded husband:

"I do."

It continued from there.

"You may now kiss the bride." Jay smiled and the two kissed. The crowd clapped once more and then someone announced the reception. John and Trish hopped in one Limo, Stacy and Christian in the other. Once at the hall they rented for the wedding reception, they took a seat at the same table.

"I married!" Trish cried.

"Me too!" Stacy hugged her. John and Christian laughed and took their brides for photos outside in the garden. Once the crowd arrived, the party began. Eddie got pretty drunk.

"Yo bro!" He said catching up with John.

"Hey Eddie!" John smiled.

"You don't want to be married! Girls are constantly on your back, all they do is nag." He shook his head.

"Well maybe, but I feel good about her." He waved to Trish who continued dancing with her Nephew who was 2 years old.

"Naw, ah never mind. You just wait!" He smiled and went off to catch up with Torrie. Trish and Stacy began talking. Everyone was now going to split up. Trish and John were going on their honeymoon and then to John's hometown. Stacy and Christian were going on their honeymoon and then they'd hang back. Eddie was going home, Rey was staying the rest were also going home.

"Ok! Let's clear the dance floor and let us have a Bride and Groom dance!" Called the DJ. John grabbed Trish's hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor, followed by Jay and Stacy. The DJ put a slow song on and the two couples danced slowly, forgetting about everything around them.

They were in love.

After the dance Trish pulled the whole group of friends together for a photo.

"Through thick and thin, we're as close as ever." Trish smiled.

"Yes, Best friends forever." Stacy agreed, smiling at all of her friends.

The End

A/n- Sorry it was so short. I was rushed. That's it for this story. Thank you all for reviewing and enjoying it. Check some other of my stories out too.

Ty, Tay 3


End file.
